SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: AU. Freezer ha purgado la Tierra y Bulma ha sido tomada como esclava. Qué pasa cuando es dada a los Saiyajín como una esclava de placer? Bulma logrará vivir con su destino? O aprenderá que no está sola en su lucha por sobrevivir? Un fic de LGV, CAP. FINAL
1. Un Obsequio para los Saiyajín

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

**Por LavenderGoddessV**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**------**

**Nota rápida**: Hola otra vez… este es mi más reciente fic. Es, como se mencionó, un U/A protagonizado por mi pareja favorita B/V. Está hecho en una época donde Freezer está viajando por el universo con todos nuestros villanos favoritos y trabajando hacia la dominación mundial. Ya destruyó Vegetasei y tiene a Nappa, Radditz y al príncipe favorito de todos trabajando para él cuando decide purgar la Tierra (pero no se lo compra a los Saiyajín) lo cual significa que Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, Piccolo, muchos de los chicos buenos están muertos! Excepto por supuesto la encantadora y joven científica quien infortunadamente ha sido perdonada sólo para volverse una concubina, sin embargo las cosas no siempre funcionan como se planean…

------

Capítulo 1: Un obsequio para los Saiyajín

------

"Levántate mujer!" Un hombre color naranja siseó bruscamente mientras ponía de pie a la medio muerta mujer. Apenas podía pararse mientras era arrastrada por los corredores hacia la cubierta principal de la nave. Bulma se esforzó por abrir sus hinchados ojos mientras trataba de recordar lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando la realidad la golpeó comenzó a llorar. Habían pasado tres días desde que una armada de hombres que clamaban estar sirviendo al 'poderoso' Lord Freezer había llegado a la Tierra para destruir su hogar, matar a todos sus amigos, familia y llevarla lejos. Sollozó más fuerte cuando recordó ver todas las caras de sus amigos al ser asesinados. Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, e incluso Yamcha, a todos ellos los vio ser asesinados frente a sus ojos.

"Cállate!" Gritó el hombre silenciando sus sollozos mientras finalmente la lanzaba dentro de una pequeña sala afuera de la cubierta principal de la nave. Trató de levantarse después de ser lanzada, pero intentarlo pareció difícil así que le dio menos energía a su cuerpo para yacer boca abajo en el piso suplicando morir. "Levántate!" Dijo otra vez la misma voz ronca mientras agarraba su ya rota camisa y la levantaba. El malvado hombre naranja la sostuvo mientras finalmente consiguió levantar la vista para ver que los dos no estaban más solos. Frente a ella estaba sentada una criatura como lagarto con color rosáceo que revolvía un líquido rojo en su copa, viéndose aburrido con la vida. Cerca a él habían dos hombres. Uno en verdad era más bien apuesto de un color verdoso, y el otro era un hombre de un oscuro tono púrpura.

"Y quién es nuestro invitado?" Preguntó desinteresadamente la criatura en el medio.

"Ella es su nueva ramera como lo requirió Señor." Dijo el horrible hombre naranja muy tímidamente.

Al escuchar esto Bulma estuvo lista para vomitar. Sintió otra lágrima bajar por su rostro ante la idea de este monstruo violando su cuerpo. De repente deseó haber muerto junto con sus amigos. Miró con horror cuando la criatura lagarto se levantó y caminó hacia ella. La rodeó una vez asegurándose de examinar cada curva antes de detenerse frente a ella. Lentamente levantó un dedo frente a su pecho y luego se detuvo en su cuello. Envolvió su mano asesina alrededor de su garganta y la acercó a él. "Qué edad tienes?" le preguntó el lagarto firmemente.

"Die… Dieciséis." Apenas dijo Bulma encontrando difícil hablar con toda la sangre y el vómito que estaba tratando de controlar.

El hombre frente a ella gruñó y la tiró al piso mientras se giraba hacia el hombre color naranja. "Me trajiste una niña!" Siseó Freezer.

El hombre naranja se acobardó con temor. "Lo siento señor, pero pensé--" Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar el lagarto envió un rayo de ki justo a través del pecho del hombre.

Bulma casi se desmaya de horror, pero no le iba a dar el lujo de que la bestia color verde viniera y otra vez levantara su cuerpo.

"Imbécil!" Rugió Freezer mientras regresaba a su silla y se sentaba de nuevo. "Soy el poderoso Freezer! No quiero a ninguna niña frágil inexperta en la cama!"

"Bueno si ella no es de su agrado señor." Comenzó Zarbon mientras subía y bajaba su mano por el expuesto estómago de Bulma. "La alejaré de sus manos."

Freezer levantó una ceja antes de reír levemente. "Debes estar bromeando, es lo joven suficiente para ser tu hija."

Zarbon mordió su lengua ofendido mientras Freezer miraba de nuevo a Bulma que estaba al borde de dejarlos completamente. "Pero tienes razón Zarbon. No hay razón para desperdiciar un cuerpo femenino perfectamente bueno." Luego pensó un minuto, preguntándose a cuál de sus lacayos también podría tirársela.

"No sé por qué no la quiere." Interrumpió Dodoria. "Si me pregunta se parece a esas bestias Saiyajín."

Entonces Freezer levantó una ceja y otra vez miró a Bulma antes de sonreír. "Sí Dodoria, esa es una excelente idea."

"Um… Qué señor?" Dodoria rascó su cabeza.

"Dásela a los Saiyajín para que la compartan." Dijo Freezer muy satisfecho.

"Pero señor posiblemente no pue--" Comenzó Zarbon, pero se detuvo cuando Freezer habló.

"No me cuestiones Zarbon, sólo mírala… es perfecta para nuestro principito bastardo. Estoy seguro que le conseguirá algún uso… Después de todo, un hombre siempre es más fácil de manejar cuando tiene sexo." Freezer sonrió mientras giraba hacia Dodoria. "Ahora haz lo que te dije y llévasela a los monos."

Zarbon gruñó mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo herido de Bulma en su pecho. Ella gimió de dolor antes de que su lucha por permanecer consciente fallara y su cuerpo cayó flácido en sus brazos. Zarbon sonrió. "Sabe señor, yo podría tomarla una vez y--" Zarbon se detuvo cuando Freezer lo miró. Luego a regañadientes se encaminó hacia los dormitorios Saiyajín, seguido de cerca por Dodoria.

------

"Arriba muchachos." Siseó Dodoria mientras abría la puerta de la habitación general que conectaba los cuartos de los tres Saiyajín.

Nappa, Radditz y Vegeta tambalearon fuera de sus habitaciones más bien cansados y medio vestidos considerando que era medianoche. "Qué podemos hacer por ti Lord Dodoria?" Preguntó Nappa con falso respeto.

"Parece ser un día de suerte para ustedes monos." Rió el hombre púrpura. "Lord Freezer tiene un obsequio para ustedes tres caballeros."

Los tres Saiyajín se miraron mutuamente sin tener idea qué 'obsequio' podría venir de Freezer. "Qué tipo de obsequio, Señor?" Preguntó Radditz un poco preocupado.

"Oh es uno muy delicioso." Interrumpió Zarbon mientras entraba en la sala captando la atención de los cuatro hombres. Luego todos los Saiyajín miraron con shock a la golpeada mujer de cabello azul en sus brazos.

"Ustedes tontos no merecen esto." Siseó Zarbon mientras soltaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Bulma en el piso.

Nappa y Radditz inmediatamente lamieron sus labios con excitación mientras miraban a la fémina apenas cubierta. "Parece Saiyajín." Rió Radditz.

"Es una terrícola." Dijo Dodoria con disgusto mientras cruzaba sus brazos apenas pudiendo soportar la vista. "Debo advertirles que su especie es muy frágil, el más ligero golpe romperá un hueso así que entre más la quieran viva más gentil sería." Rió el hombre mientras miraba a Zarbon. "Nos vamos?" preguntó él antes de mirar a los hombres con cola. "En verdad no quiero ver monos apareándose."

Radditz, Nappa y Vegeta gruñeron mientras los otros dos hombres reían.

"Que tengan una buena noche caballeros." Dijo Zarbon con severo sarcasmo mientras él y Dodoria giraban y se iban.

Tan pronto como se fueron Radditz frotó sus manos. "Y quién la tiene primero?" Preguntó él excitado.

"Definitivamente yo! Soy el mayor, la necesito más!" Dijo Nappa muy argumentado.

"No, soy más joven, la necesito más!" Objetó Radditz mientras golpeaba a Nappa preparándose para pelear por esto.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta ignoró a los dos tontos mientras se arrodillaba junto a Bulma. Cortamente le permitió a sus ojos explorar su cuerpo antes de cerrarlos. Encontraba vulgar la vista del cuerpo de una mujer golpeado y manchado de lágrimas. Le recordaba de un horror, el cual lo marcó de por vida, un recuerdo que no podía soportar ser obligado a revivir. Luego levantó la cabeza de la niña mientras movía sus dedos sobre el lugar del que había brotado más sangre. De repente se paralizó un momento cuando una extraña esencia tocó su nariz. Entonces acercó más su cuerpo para así percibir totalmente su aroma. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras la soltaba y se levantaba de nuevo. "Ninguno de nosotros la tendrá." Gruñó Vegeta mientras los dos hombres detenían su pelea y lo miraban completamente deprimidos.

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Radditz completamente destrozado.

"Es virgen." Dijo Vegeta sin entusiasmo.

"Qué!" Entonces Radditz se arrodilló junto a ella e inhaló su aroma como Vegeta lo había hecho. "Maldición!" Gruño él mientras notaba lo mismo.

"Por qué Freezer nos daría una concubina que es virgen?" Nappa rascó su cabeza.

"No es una concubina." Vegeta volteó sus ojos al imbécil frente a él. "Obviamente es alguna esclava que fue raptada después de que Freezer purgó su planeta."

Radditz se encogió de hombros. "Así que no es una concubina, pero aún es para nuestras necesidades físicas y digo que la usemos como tal." Él sonrió mientras lentamente comenzaba a quitarle lo que quedaba de su camisa. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera exponer mucho, Vegeta agarró rápidamente a Radditz por el cuello y lo sujetó contra la pared.

"Dime Radditz," dijo Vegeta con veneno. "Qué es lo único de lo que se enorgullece nuestro pueblo?"

Radditz estaba un poco aturdido por la repentina acción del príncipe, pero recobró el foco cuando dolorosamente se dio cuenta de su error. "Nuestro honor… Señor." Tartamudeó temeroso.

"Entonces dime Radditz." Siseó Vegeta peligrosamente. "Dónde está el honor en forzarte en una niña virgen?" Rugió Vegeta, encontrando ofensivo lo que quedaba de su propia raza.

"En ningún lado Señor." Tosió Radditz mientras sentía ser drenada su vida. Luego Vegeta liberó un gruñido final cuando decidió soltarlo de mala gana. Entonces miró a la mujer en el piso que estaba siendo examinada por Nappa.

"Entonces qué hacemos con ella?" Preguntó Nappa. "Matarla?"

"No." Siseó Vegeta. "Matar un 'obsequio' de Freezer sería una señal de irrespeto y no me siento como para tratar con su castigo por irrespeto."

"Entonces qué?" Nappa se atrevió a hablar mientras frotaba su cuello.

Vegeta sonrió. "La pondremos a trabajar."

"Eso suena bien." Sonrió Radditz. "Entonces qué tal si ella duerme en mi habitación mientras tanto?"

Vegeta miró al tonto que claramente no sabía cuándo callarse. "Ella se quedará en mi habitación." Gruñó Vegeta empujando a Nappa a un lado y levantó a Bulma en sus brazos. Estaba sorprendido de lo ligera que era, pero alejó la idea mientras se encaminaba a su habitación para asegurarse de que esos dos lujuriosos soldados no lo irrespetaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Luego Nappa y Radditz observaron muy celosos mientras su príncipe alejaba lo que supuestamente sería su postre para la noche.

Después de que Vegeta entró en su habitación tiró la puerta. Luego colocó el cuerpo de Bulma frente a su cama. La miró unos minutos antes de estirarse para retirar un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Movió su cabeza. "Es realmente malo que seas virgen, niña." Dijo Vegeta casi arrepentido. "Eres lo más cercano a un Saiyajín que he visto." Luego se levantó mientras caminaba hacia su cama dejando a la inconsciente mujer a los pies para dormir los últimos minutos de paz que tendría.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo uno porque la historia se mueve a paso rápido desde que va a ser una larga. En el próximo capítulo Bulma despierta para conocer la pesadilla de una vida a la que tiene que enfrentarse, pero será tan mala como espera? Y qué pensará del príncipe Saiyajín y sus nuevos 'dueños'?…

**Nota de Inu:** Bueno, he aquí el comienzo de una muy interesante trilogía… para quienes ya la leyeron en su idioma original, saben a qué me refiero… jeje… Así que espero que la disfruten mucho y que les guste… Recuerden que es un fic de LGV así que para ella todo el crédito… yo sólo cumplo con traducirla y compartirla con todos ustedes…

LadyJ07, espero que te guste tanto como a mí pues es con mucho cariño… Espero vernos pronto en el msn y gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindos mensajitos en _Enamorados por Segunda Vez… _me alegra que la estés disfrutando…

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima entrega…


	2. Un nuevo infierno

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

**Por LavenderGoddessV**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**------**

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo infierno

------

Bulma gimió tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Miró alrededor en la oscuridad mientras intentaba sentarse. Todo su cuerpo le dolía mientras agarraba su palpitante cabeza. "Qué pasó?" Susurró ella mientras trataba de levantarse. Después de unos intentos finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hizo comenzó a gritar cuando sintió una mano agarrar su brazo. Luego su boca fue cubierta para amortiguar sus gritos mientras pateaba débilmente para soltarse. "Niña deja de forcejear." Dijo una voz masculina muy de mala gana mientras lentamente soltaba su boca y encendía la luz. Bulma inmediatamente cayó al piso temerosa mientras frotaba su brazo.

"No pienses en gritar otra vez, niña." Gruñó Vegeta.

Bulma estaba temblando completamente mientras miraba al hombre sin camisa frente a ella. Comenzó a alejarse de él, pero antes de llegar muy lejos su espalda golpeó algo. Se volteó para ver que estaba recostada contra una cama. De repente todo la golpeó dolorosamente con el recuerdo de para qué estaba destinada. Luego miró al más bien intimidante hombre frente a ella y sintió venir más lágrimas. "Por favor no." Ella sacudió su cabeza horrorizada mientras se rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos.

Vegeta observó a la aterrorizada niña y casi sintió compasión por ella. Entonces avanzó y rudamente agarró su brazo y la levantó. "Deja tu lloradera niña! Nadie va a tocarte." Demandó Vegeta más que seguro.

Bulma detuvo sus lágrimas un momento mientras lo miraba para ver si estaba diciéndole la verdad. Más bien se sorprendió cuando finalmente tuvo una clara visión de su captor. Era de rasgos muy duros, y tenía un ceño fruncido en su cara que probablemente podría asustar al Rey del Infierno mismo, pero su rostro también mostraba algo más profundo; su juventud robada. Podía decir que no podía ser dos años mayor que ella, pero sus rasgos estaban agotados y abatidos. Parecía como si hubiera ido y regresado al infierno en su corta vida. De repente se preguntó si este era el mismo destino que la cubriría.

"Niña?" Espetó Vegeta no gustándole la forma en que estaba mirándolo. Encontraba sus cristalinos ojos azules mirándolo demasiado de soportar. Sólo pudo recordar pocas hembras Saiyajín de su limitada juventud en su planeta pero a ninguna de ellas recordó mirar con ojos como los suyos. Mostraba inocencia y pureza, algo que en una nave llena de asesinos era raro de ver.

"Pero… Pero ese hombre lagarto dijo que yo sería usada para…" Bulma no pudo decir las palabras mientras regresaba a Vegeta a la realidad.

"Freezer." Corrigió Vegeta. "Te entregó a nosotros como una concubina, pero los Saiyajín tenemos demasiado orgullo para forzarnos en una niña virgen." Expresó Vegeta.

Bulma tragó, mientras lo miraba sorprendida. "Soy… todavía soy virgen?"

Vegeta ladeó su cabeza y dejó salir una leve carcajada. "Quieres decir que no lo sabías?"

Bulma movió su cabeza mientras se agachaba avergonzada. "Estuve inconsciente en la nave que me trajo aquí la mayoría del tiempo… Cada vez que despierto mis ropas están más rotas que la vez anterior…" Ella intentó contener su llanto. "Asumí…" Una lágrima salió de su ojo.

Vegeta borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras la miraba gravemente. "Lo supe de tu aroma niña… Tu pureza todavía está intacta."

"Y cuánto durará eso?" Ella lo miró fríamente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su típico señorío. "No escuchaste cuando dije que los Saiyajín tienen demasiado honor para violar?"

"Saiyajín?" Repitió Bulma mientras lo miraba confundida.

"Sí." Sonrió Vegeta mientras sacaba su cola detrás suyo y la levantaba para que la viera.

"Tienes una cola?" Ella retrocedió.

Vegeta volteó sus ojos pensando si podría haber expresado mejor lo obvio. "Sí… Todos los Saiyajín tienen colas e increíble fuerza." Dijo él con orgullo.

Bulma se estiró para tocarla, pero se retiró antes de hacerlo. "Supongo que no te transformas en un mono gigante cuando hay luna llena, o sí?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. "Cómo sabes eso?"

Bulma tragó. 'Así que eso era lo que era… Siempre supe que Goku tenía que ser un extraterrestre.'

"Te hice una pregunta!"Siseó Vegeta mientras comenzaba a ondear su cola, ansioso de saber cómo tenía ese conocimiento.

"Um… Tuve un amigo en mi planeta natal; su nombre era Goku. Tenía cola como tú, y bajo la luna llena se transformaba en este mono incontrolable. Siempre fue mucho más fuerte que alguien que conociera… Supongo que ese era el por qué." Razonó Bulma.

"Goku?" Vegeta movió su cabeza. "Ese no es nombre Saiyajín."

"Sólo te digo lo que sé." Ella trató de justificarse.

Vegeta bajó la mirada, pensativo. 'Cómo podría otro de mi raza haber vivido sin mi conocimiento?' Luego Vegeta dejó la idea mientras pasaba a Bulma y abría un vestidor. Sacó algunas prendas y se las tiró a su 'obsequio'. "Ve a bañarte y vístete." Dijo de muy mala gana y la dejó preguntándose qué seguía después.

------

"Goku?" Radditz levantó una ceja. "Eso no es Saiyajín." Él se encogió de hombros.

"No." Gruñó Vegeta ante el imbécil junto a él. "Entonces explica por qué esta niña conocería a un hombre con cola que se transforma bajo la luna llena?"

"De qué planeta dijo que era?" Preguntó Nappa despistado.

"Dodoria dijo que era terrícola." Recordó Vegeta claramente.

"Tierra?" Repitió Radditz sorprendido. "Kakarotto!"

Nappa y Vegeta voltearon y miraron al hombre sorprendido. "Eso sonó Saiyajín." Anotó Nappa.

"Mi hermano Kakarotto fue enviado a la Tierra como niño para destruirla, pero nunca recibimos respuesta de él. Algo debió pasar. Su programación debió haberse dañado." Asumió Radditz. "Dónde está ahora?"

"Muerto." Susurró Bulma mientras lentamente entraba al salón, luciendo un poco mejor que antes.

Los tres hombres la miraron curiosos. "Por quién?" Preguntó Radditz, aunque más interesado en revisar las curvas de la joven.

Bulma movió su cabeza. "Un hombre naranja lo atacó. Goku peleó honorablemente, pero no fue lo fuerte suficiente." Dijo Bulma con el ojo aguado. "Fue golpeado de muerte."

"Probablemente lo merecía." Se encogió Radditz insensiblemente.

"Qué?" Vociferó Bulma ante la sorpresa de los otros tres hombres en la habitación. "Goku era la persona más noble que conocí. Se enfrentó y peleó para proteger a sus amigos cuando todos corrieron atemorizados. No mereció ser asesinado!"

"No." Rió Radditz. "Probablemente mereció lo peor por ser tan patético de permitirse ser dominado por tontas emociones. Honestamente… proteger a una perra como tú?"

"Bastardo!" Siseó Bulma. "Qué patético que estés aquí y trates a tu propio hermano como si fuera nada. Goku tuvo gente que lo amó y lloró su muerte, lo cual supongo es algo que nunca podrías entender ya que serías afortunado si alguien se detiene para más que escupir en tu tumba!"

Los ojos de Radditz se abrieron ante la audacia de esa niña. Avanzó y levantó su mano para golpearla. "Por qué pequeña perr--"

"Suficiente Radditz!" Rugió Vegeta mientras agarraba la mano del hombre antes de que terminara el golpe. "He tenido suficiente de este tema." Luego Vegeta empujó a Radditz. "Tenemos entrenamiento que hacer." Siseó Vegeta mientras señalaba para que los dos hombres salieran. Radditz envió una mirada mortal hacia Bulma antes de que él y Nappa se encaminaran a su sala de entrenamiento.

Tan pronto como se fueron Vegeta se precipitó y agarró rudamente el brazo de Bulma. "Has perdido la razón, perra?" Rugió él mientras halaba su delicada y suave figura más cerca a su cuerpo. "La próxima vez que vayas escupiendo insultos como ese podría dejarlo continuar, está claro?"

Bulma enfrentó su furia con la propia. "Bien, entonces recordaré prepararme para el golpe la próxima vez porque si piensas que esperaré y escucharé a un descerebrado animal irrespetar a mi amigo, entonces eres tan tonto como lo parece él."

Vegeta la miró sorprendido. De repente se llenó de intenso orgullo. Sin temor. No le importó que pudiera haber sido asesinada en cuestión de segundos por el hombre sujetándola, mantuvo su fuerte voluntad para enfrentar las consecuencias. Era casi Saiyajín. Entonces Vegeta soltó a Bulma y sonrió. "Tienes orgullo… Puedo respetar eso, pero no creas que te mantendrás viva mucho tiempo con una lengua como la tuya."

"Oh… Y quién dice que quiero vivir? Dices que nadie me tocará, y entonces qué?" Bulma mantuvo su firmeza. "Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Luego Vegeta retrocedió un paso y cruzó sus brazos. "Trabajarás."

Bulma lo miró tratando de contener el temor que sintió de la forma en que lo dijo. "Qué tengo que hacer?"

Vegeta sonrió. "Lo básico por ahora. Serás llamada para cualquier tarea que tengamos designada para ti. Y si no lo haces, serás castigada acordemente. Y si dejas escapar que nosotros no estamos usándote como una sábana cada noche…" él se acercó intimidante. "Entonces… Podría tener que comprometer mis principios… Está claro?"

Bulma quería gritar que no, rogarle que sólo la matara y terminara su miserable vida, pero no podía. Era una luchadora y no iba a huir más. No iba a morir cuando Goku y Yamcha y Krillin pelearon para protegerla. No podía fallarles. "Entiendo." Ella trató de sonar fuerte.

"Bien." Vegeta sonrió mientras agarraba su armadura. "Te sugiero que pases tu día conociendo tu lugar en la nave mujer, porque mañana espero que comiences a trabajar." Y con esa idea él se fue para unirse a los otros Saiyajín para hacer algo de entrenamiento.

Tan pronto se fue Bulma cayó de rodillas mientras el miedo que había estado conteniendo la golpeó con total fuerza. Cubrió su boca para contener el vómito que estaba experimentando su garganta después de ver las imágenes de Goku y las muertes de todos sus otros amigos. Ninguno mereció sus destinos! Pero ella? Vivir con un grupo de asesinos de quienes sólo esperaba que no la lastimaran en tanto hiciera su trabajo. Qué demonios significaba. De repente pensó por qué tuvo que ser sacada de su maravillosa vida y tirada a un infierno como este.

Después de casi una hora de caer entre la completa pena y la completa rabia Bulma consiguió reunir suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que el colérico hombre, quien aún no le había dado su nombre, dijo y trató de encontrar su lugar en la nave.

Tímidamente Bulma dejó su celda y comenzó a vagar por la nave, sin embargo todo lo que encontró fue lo que parecía nada más que una enorme masa cuando cada esquina lucía igual que la última. Había estado vagando casi media hora y oficialmente estaba por perder la esperanza cuando se topó con una mujer de hermoso cabello verde y piel verde. Bulma retrocedió cuando la mujer pareció recibir una golpeante similitud con el hombre verde que acompañaba a Freezer.

"Estás perdida?" Preguntó la mujer sorpresivamente amable.

"Yo… um… estoy…" Tartamudeó Bulma, pero nada llegó.

"Espera un minuto." La mujer la detuvo. "Eres esa mujer terrícola?"

Bulma asintió de mala gana sin tener idea de cómo lo podía saber esta mujer.

"Mi hermano habló de ti." Dijo simplemente mientras miraba a Bulma de arriba abajo. "Pero Freezer tiene razón. Eres demasiado joven para él."

Bulma no sabía qué hacer. "Tú… Tú eres la hermana de ese hombre verde!"

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras asentía. "Sí, Zarbon es mi desafortunado hermano. Si te lastimó me disculpo, pero él tiene tendencias violentas." Lo puso levemente.

"Y tú no?" Preguntó Bulma retrocediendo, sin confiar completamente en esta mujer.

"No." La hermana de la mano derecha de Freezer movió su cabeza. "Sólo los hombres de nuestra especie son así. En nuestra cultura los machos promueven la guerra y la violencia, mientras que las hembras prefieren el pacifismo."

Bulma estaba sorprendida. "No peleas?"

"No." La mujer movió su cabeza.

"Entonces cómo sigues viva?" Preguntó Bulma queriendo saber.

"Mi hermano me protege… Tengo que admitir, aunque cometa algunas atrocidades tiene una profunda alma por dentro." La mujer frunció arrepentida.

Bulma bajó la mirada. "Debe ser agradable saber que alguien se preocupa lo suficiente para protegerte."

La mujer suspiró. "Cuál es tu nombre niña?"

"Bulma." Dijo sorprendida de que esta mujer fuera la primera en preguntarle.

"Soy Zarra." Dijo la mujer simplemente. Luego miró preocupada a la niña frente a ella. "Escuché que habías sido entregada a los Saiyajín… Uno de ellos…" Ella pausó un momento. "Ya te tomó?"

Bulma bajó la mirada. "Anoche." Ella odiaba mentir, pero no le gustó la forma como el hombre de cabello en punta habló de comprometer sus principios.

Zarra la miró triste. "Lo siento terriblemente. Sé que son bestias?"

'Pronto lo descubriré.' Frunció Bulma mientras intentaba alejar la idea. "Te… Te importa mostrarme los alrededores?" Preguntó ella muy amablemente esperando que pudiera aprender algo después de esta miserable mañana.

Zarra se preguntó por qué quería un recorrido, la niña no duraría más de un día o dos con esos hombres pero aceptó de todas formas. Después de todo no todos los días se conoce a alguien más débil que ella.

"Por aquí." Ella señaló el corredor, antes de seguirla de cerca. Observó mientras Bulma trataba de levantar su cabeza con orgullo. Parecía como si estuviera lista para enfrentar lo que vendría después. Zarra sonrió. 'Tal vez viva más de lo que esperaba.'

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, Bulma tiene una amiga… O no? En el próximo capítulo Zarra les presenta a Bulma a algunas personas… Y Bulma descubre algo que capta su interés… Qué o quién es? No lo voy a decir… Oh, y esos Saiyajín tienen algunos asuntos que tratar con respecto a su nueva 'compañera de cuarto'… Todo se sabrá en el próximo capítulo… Que será pronto… Oh, y gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus opiniones ayudan mucho!


	3. Las líneas han sido trazadas

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

**Por LavenderGoddessV**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**------**

Capítulo 3: Las líneas han sido trazadas

------

"Cómo has vivido aquí tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Bulma pensando cómo su nueva amiga había sobrevivido en una nave llena de hombres que se pelean mutuamente, y fornican mujeres en los pasillos, completamente desinteresados de la gente que pasaba. "No tienen una habitación?" preguntó ella después de pasar a un hombre que tenía a una mujer dándole sexo oral justo en medio del corredor.

Zarra rió cortamente mientras le decía a Bulma que siguiera caminando. "Te acostumbrarás después de un tiempo. No te mentiré, el noventa y nueve por ciento de los hombres en esta nave son animales, pero eres afortunada. Fuiste entregada a los más fuertes de esas bestias, lo cual significa que pocos hombres fuera de mi hermano y Freezer mismo se atreverían a montarte por temor a lo que le harían los Saiyajín."

"Oh… me siento mucho mejor ahora." Dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras entraban a una pequeña habitación. "Esta es la mía." Sonrió Zarra orgullosa.

"Vaya." Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Es casi cuatro veces más grande que las habitaciones que tienen esos hombres con cola."

"Saiyajín, querida." Zarra movió su cabeza. "Podrías querer intentar dirigirte a ellos apropiadamente para salvarte de una golpiza."

Bulma frunció profundamente. "Es un poco difícil dirigirse a ellos 'apropiadamente' cuando no sé ninguno de sus nombres."

Zarra rió de cómo esos tontos podían evitar el más simple de los asuntos. "Suena a ellos… Fornica ahora… pregunta después."

Bulma la miró furiosa, sin ver el humor en la situación.

"Mira." Comenzó Zarra. "Qué tal si te doy algunos apuntes."

Bulma asintió, recibiendo bien cualquier cosa que pudiera ahorrarle algo de dolor.

"De acuerdo…" Comenzó Zarra mientras pensaba con quién comenzar. "El calvo grande es Nappa. Es tan tonto como una tachuela, y piensa con sus puños… Con ese lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar de cuán grandes son sus músculos y te amará para siempre."

Bulma asintió comprendiendo antes de que Zarra continuara. "El de largo cabello es Radditz… No es nada sino un bastardo lujurioso. Si el mundo fuera suyo tendría en la cama a veinte mujeres a la vez, sin embargo, encontrar a una mujer que lo desee de verdad sería como tratar de encontrar inteligencia en la mente de Nappa… La mejor forma para evitarlo es hacer exactamente eso… Es rudo y egoísta en la cama… Lo mejor que puedes esperar con él es quedar inconsciente."

Bulma tragó. Pensó que esto iba a hacerla sentir mejor, no peor. "Cómo sabes todas esas cosas de él?" Preguntó Bulma curiosa de repente.

"Solíamos fornicar." Dijo Zarra casualmente.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Dormiste con él! Pero… Pero… Pero qué hay de todo lo que dijiste?"

Zarra se encogió de hombros. "Soy igual de ruda, sin embargo cuando se rehusó a darme sexo oral pateé su trasero… Apréndelo de mi, un hombre que toma y no da no es mejor que un violador." Dijo Zarra reflexionando molesta.

"De acuerdo." Tragó Bulma. "Qué hay del otro?" Preguntó más curiosa del hombre con el que había tenido más interacción.

Zarra pensó un momento. "Ah… El joven príncipe… no hay mucho que decir sobre él."

"Príncipe?" Preguntó Bulma confundida.

"Bueno… antiguo príncipe… Vegeta era el heredero al trono de Vegetasei antes de que Freezer purgara su planeta."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con incredulidad. "Él… él también es un esclavo?"

"Más o menos. Verás, hace diez años Freezer alejó a Vegeta de su padre. El Rey peleó para recuperar a su hijo, pero sólo fue asesinado por sus esfuerzos. Todo el planeta fue destruido dejando a esos tres como lo único que quedó de su especie… Realmente es una pena… Vegeta era un simple niño de ocho años en ese entonces."

"Que horrible." Frunció Bulma. "Suena igual a mi vida."

"No…" Zarra movió su cabeza. "Vegeta no es ningún inocente. Le gusta la violencia y la dominación tanto como a Freezer. Es peligroso e inmortal. Tendría cuidado de cruzarme con él… No mostró compasión o simpatía por tu situación."

"No lo esperaría de nadie." Dijo Bulma tristemente notando lo sola que estaba de nuevo.

Zarra notó la deprimida mirada y movió su cabeza. "Esto absolutamente no lo hará."

"Qué?" Bulma la miró nada segura de a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"Tu atuendo. No puedes acompañarme a cenar usando eso." Zarra se refirió a la sudadera que estaba usando. "Ven aquí." Ella asintió mientras la guiaba a su enorme guardarropa. "Puedes escoger algunas cosas."

Bulma movió su cabeza mientras sentía una lágrima bajar por su rostro. "Por qué me ayudas?" Preguntó ella sintiéndose como si no fuera digna.

Zarra sólo frunció. "He vivido toda mi vida y he observado las desagradables atrocidades que han tenido lugar a bordo de esta nave. Creo que darte algo de ropa de mi saturado armario es lo menos que puedo hacer… Bueno, después de todo…" Ella sonrió. "Dudo que uno de los brassieres de Radditz vaya a quedarte."

Entonces Bulma se halló soltando su primera y genuina risa desde que llegó a la nave. "Gracias." Asintió ella antes de buscar lo que podría quedarle.

------

"Hola muchachos." Sonrió Freezer mientras irrumpía en las instalaciones de entrenamiento de los Saiyajín.

Vegeta, Nappa y Radditz se agacharon de mala gana en una rodilla cuando su muy detestado líder los interrumpió.

"Qué podemos hacer por usted Lord Freezer?" Preguntó Vegeta tratando de extraer todo el veneno de su voz.

"Tengo un trabajo para ustedes muchachos." Sonrió Freezer mientras cruzaba sus brazos casualmente y les explicaba los detalles de su misión. "Espero que no sea muy difícil para ustedes monos." Rió Freezer burlón.

"Por supuesto que no Lord Freezer." Vegeta odiaba usar el título.

"Bien." Él sonrió mientras se giraba para irse, sin embargo se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia ellos con una curiosa expresión en su rostro y entonces regresó. "Oh, a propósito… cómo estuvo mi obsequio… Asumo que anoche se divirtieron, simios?"

Radditz y Nappa tuvieron un destello de miedo en sus rostros, pero Vegeta fue rápido en reaccionar. "Sí señor… Le agradecemos."

Freezer simplemente respondió con uno de sus malvadas sonrisas antes de voltearse otra vez y dejar a los tres hombres con un escalofrío bajando por sus espinas.

"Príncipe Vegeta… Definitivamente esto no es una buena idea!" Expresó Radditz temblando. "Necesitamos matar a la perrita, o usarla apropiadamente antes de que nos haga golpear o algo peor por Freezer!"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Nappa cruzó sus brazos seriamente. "Sé que tiene orgullo Señor, pero son nuestras vidas de las que estamos hablando! Nuestra sobrevivencia deber tener prioridad."

Vegeta gruñó mientras le daba la espalda a los dos. "Tontos… Cómo demonios Freezer descubriría la verdad? Yo no pretendo decirle…" Lentamente se volteó para mirar a sus camaradas. "Alguno de ustedes?"

"Por supuesto que no Señor…" Radditz movió su cabeza. "Pero… Pero qué si ella lo hace…"

"Estoy seguro que mantendrá cerrada su boca… Ustedes idiotas hagan lo mismo!" Dijo Vegeta ofendido.

"Pero Señor…" Continuó discutiendo Radditz pero se detuvo cuando Vegeta le disparó una mirada mortal.

"Terminamos." Dijo Vegeta simplemente mientras se desviaba para acabar el foco de esta disputa.

------

Después de que Bulma se cambió y escogió algunas cosas de la impresionante colección de Zarra, las dos decidieron irse a cenar. Era una hora importante cuando Zarra y Bulma llegaron. Las dos recibieron miradas de prácticamente cada hombre en el salón. Después de todo, Zarra era reconocida como una belleza, y con Bulma en su nuevo vestuario detenían las miradas.

Zarra notó temblar a Bulma ante todas las miradas, pero le dijo que no. "Eres una jovencita atractiva." Zarra rió. "Ten orgullo en el poder que tienes sobre los hombres mientras aún lo tengas."

"No lo veo como un poder." Bulma frunció mientras los hombres en la fila se apartaban para permitirles el paso a las mujeres. "Lo veo como un peligro para mi salud." Terminó Bulma mientras ella y Zarra llenaban cada una un plato de comida y tomaban una mesa en un rincón.

Las dos mujeres tranquilizaron a unos hombres intentando unírseles, pero Zarra les dio una sucia mirada y todos se espantaron. Bulma rió. "Apuesto que nunca te cansas de hacer eso."

Zarra rió. "En verdad no."

"Y por qué debería. Todos deben arrastrarse ante un pariente mío."

Bulma miró sorprendida cuando vio a Zarbon parado junto a ella.

"Qué quieres?" Preguntó Zarra muy defensiva.

Zarbon sonrió mientras observaba a Bulma crisparse. "No vas a presentarme a tu nueva amiga?"

"Creo que ya nos conocimos cuando estabas tocándome ayer." Dijo Bulma encontrando su voz.

Zarbon sonrió mientras cepillaba su cabello gentilmente. "No tienes que agradecerme niña… Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaste."

"Como disfrutaría un rayo de ki a través de su pecho." Gruñó Vegeta mientras agarraba la mano de Zarbon y la retiraba de Bulma.

Bulma vio la rabia en los ojos de Vegeta y no estaba segura de si debía sentirse protegida o asustada.

"Vegeta." Zarbon sonrió mientras zafaba su brazo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Cenando." Dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente. "Asumo que después de vivir en esta nave por los millares de años que tienes, ya sabías que aquí sirven comida."

Hubo una risa colectiva de todos lo que estaban comiendo pero Zarbon gruñó silenciándolos a todos. "Vas muy lejos mono." Comenzó Zarbon mientras comenzaba a formar un rayo de ki.

"Suficiente." Zarra de levantó y agarró el brazo de su hermano. "Estábamos tratando de tener una cena pacífica antes de que ustedes idiotas decidieran venir y elevar el nivel de testosterona en el salón."

Ambos hombres mostraron sus dientes, pero cada uno se calmó. Vegeta sabía que tenía esta batalla ganada antes de comenzarla mientras miraba a la niña de cabello azul junto a él. Lentamente deslizó su cola hasta la cintura de Bulma y luego la envolvió ceñidamente a su alrededor, sacándola de su silla y halándola hacia su pecho territorialmente. Vegeta sonrió cuando vio los celos en los ojos de Zarbon. "Si nos disculpan." Alardeó Vegeta mientras deslizaba su mano frente a la camisa de Bulma exponiendo suficiente de su estómago para darle una prueba de lo que se estaba perdiendo. "Pero creo que mi nuevo juguete ha desperdiciado suficiente tiempo contigo y tu patética hermana." Dijo Vegeta simplemente mientras desataba su cola y retiraba su mano. "Siempre es un placer." Sonrió Vegeta mientras agarraba la mano de Bulma y comenzaba a sacarla del comedor y regresaba a su dormitorio.

Zarbon se movió para seguirlos, pero Zarra agarró su brazo. "Déjalo ir." Siseó ella mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento. Luego ella le siguió preguntándose si la niña que había conocido viviría para ver el siguiente día.

------

Cuando Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a su habitación la tiró rudamente sobre la cama y comenzó a pasearse furioso de un lado a otro. "Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Zarra y Zarbon!"

Bulma apenas se levantó mientras lo miraba. "Zarra fue lo amable suficiente para mostrarme los alrededores y darme algo de ropa! Y Zarbon interrumpió nuestra cena involuntariamente!"

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y regresó a ella. Se detuvo un minuto cuando finalmente le prestó atención a lo que estaba usando. Estaba de negro de pies a cabeza con una camisa de dos piezas que acentuaba sus senos claramente amplios; esto estaba complementado con un par de pantalones que mostraban las perfectas curvas de sus caderas antes de dejar las piernas a la imaginación. Todo el traje gritaba ser desgarrado, pero Vegeta resistió la urgencia mientras regresaba al tema principal. "Qué le dijiste?" Preguntó Vegeta furioso.

"La verdad." Dijo ella simplemente mientras se molestaba un poco por la pausa que se tomó en hacer la pregunta. "Que ese animal Freezer me había entregado a un par de bestias que aparentemente tienen una reputación de ser _rudos _con las mujeres."

Vegeta se sorprendió un poco por este arranque. "No confías en mí?" Preguntó él más bien ofendido.

"Por qué debería!? Me dices que violar es deshonroso, y después que golpear no. Me dices que tus brutos amigos nunca me tocarán pero las miradas que recibo me dicen lo contrario, y luego me dices encontrar mi camino en la nave y cuando lo hago haces una escena en el comedor donde estás asechándome como un pedazo de carne!"

Vegeta se sintió ligeramente culpable por lo último, pero tenía que defender su territorio. Zarbon necesitaba saber que no puede tocar su propiedad. "Mira mujer! Soy un hombre de honor y si digo que tú permanecerás intacta lo estarás. Pero aún eres una esclava y si encuentro la necesidad de golpearte o echarte en público es mi elección y tú aprenderás a tratar con eso o serás asesinada!"

Bulma se congeló ante sus palabras. "Maldito hipócrita!" Gritó ella. "Cómo demonios puedes llamarte un hombre de honor cuando matas y golpeas y purgas! Piensas que el proteger mi virginidad te dará mi respeto!??! Por qué demonios debería confiar en ti por un segundo!??!"

"Suficiente!" Siseó él mientras de repente la agarraba rudamente y la halaba hacia su pecho. "Me importa poco si confías en mi o no! No eres nada sino una inconveniencia para mí, y tan pronto como esa inconveniencia pueda removerse se hará! Así que considérate afortunada niña. Yo podría haberte tenido repetidamente anoche mientras estabas inconsciente o entregado a uno de esos lujuriosos bastardos del comedor. Crees que negándome tu respeto me ofendes? No eres nada sino una esclava de quien dispondremos cuando yo decida… Así que si fuera tú." Él se acercó más. "Mantendría mi molesta boquita cerrada si quieres sobrevivir!" Luego Vegeta tiró a Bulma al piso mientras salía de la habitación, dejando en lágrimas a su 'esclava' deseando porque el fin fuera pronto.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, las reglas han sido establecidas, pero las seguirán? En el próximo capítulo el tiempo ha pasado y tendrán una muestra de lo que es la vida para Bulma 'trabajando' para los Saiyajín, y también tendremos una muestra de cómo las prioridades de Vegeta comienzan a cambiar! El próximo capítulo será pronto!


	4. Cuando pasa el tiempo

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

**Por LavenderGoddessV**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**------**

Capítulo 4: Cuando pasa el tiempo

------

Seis meses han pasado y Bulma difícilmente se ha aclimatado a vivir con los Saiyajín. Cada día era una nueva pesadilla. Tenía que hacer todas sus tareas domésticas como lavar y limpiar mientras ellos salían a hacer lo que sea que hicieran. Una vez que terminaba cualquier tarea doméstica que le era asignada le estaba permitida su única libertad. Podía pasar sus tardes como quisiera. La mayoría las pasaba con Zarra. Las dos se habían vuelto amigas muy cercanas con el tiempo. Sus personalidades eran muy similares en muchos aspectos. Casi siempre almorzaban juntas, siendo la única vez de que estaban seguras nunca se toparían con Zarbon. Había sido más nauseabundo que nada en los últimos meses. Zarra consiguió mantenerlo a distancia, por lo cual estaba eternamente agradecida; sólo deseaba que pudiera haber hecho lo mismo con los Saiyajín.

Por la mayor parte la palabra de Vegeta fue mantenida. Bulma no había sido violada por ninguno de los monos con los que vivía, pero tuvo unos pocos encuentros cercanos. Una vez Radditz la acorraló en su habitación mientras estaba haciendo sus labores diarias. Había regresado más temprano de su entrenamiento y accidentalmente 'perdió' sus manos bajo su camisa. Afortunadamente la soltó antes de que algo perjudicial pasara. Vegeta llegó segundos después. Asumió que Radditz lo sintió venir.

Hubo otra vez que imaginó tener un encuentro cercano, pero esta vez con Nappa. Aún no estaba segura de lo que pasó exactamente, pero despertó tendida en el sofá una tarde sintiendo como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando sintió su cabeza había sangre saliendo de ella. No recordó haber sido golpeada, pero sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando vio sus shorts parcialmente abiertos y su camisa desabotonada. Entonces dolorosamente se levantó a lavar su cabeza cuando vio el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida sangrando en el piso. Más tarde esa noche vio a Vegeta con sangre seca en sus guantes y adivinó el resto. Radditz y Nappa nunca trataron de tocarla después de eso.

Sin embargo, Vegeta era el más difícil de entender de ellos. Ella dormía a los pies de su cama cada noche. Tenía la opción de dormir en el sofá en la sala adjunta, pero se sentía más segura cerca a él. Constantemente era rudo y demandante con ella, pero nunca le puso un dedo encima. Se acercó una vez, pero tuvo que admitir que probablemente lo mereció. Los dos estaban discutiendo, lo cual hacían típicamente, por algo que ahora no podía recordar . Ella le hizo un comentario sobre ser 'la ramera de Freezer' y él levantó su mano para golpearla, pero no lo hizo. No supo por qué. Le había dado una razón para eso, pero no la lastimó. Esa fue la primera noche que sintió culpa de verdad. Puede no haber sido la persona más agradable, pero le mostraba más respeto que ningún otro hombre en la nave, y se odiaba por no hacer lo mismo. Llegó y se disculpó por eso esa tarde. Aparentemente lo sorprendió tanto como a ella porque después de decir lo que sentía él sólo asintió y se fue sin una palabra. Imaginó que no se disculpaba mucho.

De hecho comenzó a creer que él no recibía mucho de nada fuera de purgar, entrenar, comer y dormir. No era como los otros dos. Ellos salían cada noche para ir a beber y a pelearse y en ocasiones encontraban una mujer para acostarse, pero Vegeta nunca lo hacía. La mayoría de la gente comenzó a creer que Bulma se había vuelto únicamente la concubina de Vegeta, lo cual estaba bien por ella porque de cierta forma encontraba más fácil mentir sobre su vida sexual con Vegeta que con los otros dos. En verdad consiguió aprender más en su joven edad sobre sexo de lo que planeó. Zarra sola había estado con miles de hombres en su vida y le dijo de técnicas que no conocía posibles. En verdad estuvo tentada una vez a tener sexo sólo por tener la experiencia antes de que tarde o temprano le fuera robada, pero decidió lo contrario después de un aterrorizante encuentro con Vegeta y un soldado llamado Kerno.

Kerno era un ex de Zarra de quien hablaba tan alto. Parecía como un humano sólo que sus orejas eran más largas y en punta, y su cuerpo tenía tatuajes azules en sus brazos, piernas, y de acuerdo a Zarra, también en su miembro. El error de Kerno fue cuando se tropezó con Bulma en el corredor. Aparentemente después de una corta discusión él malinterpretó sus señas y levantó su mentón para besarla. Por alguna razón ella no lo empujó, había pasado casi un año desde que vio a su fallecido novio, Yamcha, y la calidez del beso de Kerno le recordó a él. Sin embargo el beso no duró mucho cuando Bulma abrió sus ojos para ver a Vegeta detrás de ellos. Ella inmediatamente empujó a Kerno quien finalmente notó a Vegeta.

Incluso en el mes desde ese día Bulma no pudo entender por qué se sentía tan culpable por ese encuentro. Le explicó a Kerno después de eso, que nunca podría hacer nada con él. Él lo aceptó y asumió que Vegeta la había asustado. Sin embargo ese fue apenas el caso. Vegeta nunca le dijo una palabra sobre eso. Esperó que no le importara, pero no podía olvidar la mirada en sus ojos. Se veía traicionado.

Desde entonces las cosas se habían vuelto más frías entre los dos. Sin embargo, ese hielo comenzó a derretirse después de que los dos se encontraron solos de nuevo después de un largo día. Nappa y Radditz como siempre estaban afuera haciendo las cosas enfermas que hacen mientras que Bulma había puesto una silla frente a una ventana en la sala adjunta. Se sentó por casi dos horas antes de que Vegeta no pudiera soportarlo más.

"Qué estás haciendo niña?!" preguntó Vegeta molesto.

Bulma no le respondió ante la rabia de Vegeta. Sólo permaneció mirando por la ventana. "NIÑA!" Repitió Vegeta. Cuando ella no respondió por segunda vez él avanzó y volteó su silla para ver lágrimas manchando su rostro.

Se sorprendió por esto y retrocedió un paso. Bulma sólo se levantó y lo pasó mientras agarraba una sábana del sofá y la envolvió a su alrededor. "Vete Vegeta." Murmuró ella antes de acostarse en el sofá y cerrar sus ojos.

Sin embargo Vegeta no la dejó. En vez de eso, avanzó y se sentó en el sofá, la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse. "Quién te lastimó?!" Preguntó Vegeta asumiendo lo peor. "Nappa… Radditz… No puedo castigarlos a menos que me digas!" Dijo Vegeta más preocupado de lo que planeó.

Bulma abrió sus hinchados ojos y por un momento le sonrió. Luego los cerró otra vez y movió su cabeza. "Nadie me ha lastimado Vegeta."

Vegeta sintió una extraña sensación de alivio al escuchar eso, pero la alejó mientras inquiría. "Entonces por qué demonios luces tan patética?!"

Bulma frunció más profundo y dejó caer su cabeza para descansarla en su hombro. "Es mi cumpleaños." Susurró ella.

"Estás sufriendo porque es tu estúpido cumpleaños?" Gruñó Vegeta mientras retiraba su cabeza de su hombro.

"Mi estúpido cumpleaños?" Repitió Bulma. "En mi último 'estúpido cumpleaños' tenía una familia, amigos, un planeta, y una vida! Ahora soy una esclava sin hogar o alguien que se preocupe por mí! Tienes alguna idea de lo que es tener todo lo que conoces y amas alejado de ti en un parpadeo sólo para ser forzada a entrar en algo tan espantoso como una pesadilla!"

Vegeta tomó aire y dejó caer su espalda contra el sofá mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Sé lo que es tener asesinada a tu familia, aniquilado tu planeta, disminuida tu raza a un puñado, y destruído tu orgullo. Sé lo que es vivir con ninguna otra emoción que el odio y la rabia… Ser entregado a una vida de servidumbre…"

Bulma lo miró en shock. 'Eso fue casi humano de su parte.' Pensó orgullosa mientras recostaba dudosa su cabeza en su pecho y envolvía su brazo alrededor de su estómago. "Supongo que tengo idea." Susurró ella cuando encontró algo de comodidad junto a él. Bulma se sorprendió cuando no la alejó, pero no iba a dejar que se le subiera a la cabeza. Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras acurrucaba su rostro en su pecho. De cierta forma sintió como si recibiera su único regalo de cumpleaños.

Vegeta observó cuando Bulma se quedó dormida. Se preguntó qué le había pasado en los últimos meses. Desde que ella llegó se encontró actuando tan extraño. Nunca antes en su vida se había preocupado por nada más que su propio pellejo, pero recientemente se hallaba preocupado por ella. Se lo atribuyó al hecho de que le dio su palabra que ningún daño se le haría, y su palabra nunca se rompía. Pero se volvió más que sólo protegerla de los inminentes peligros de esos dos lujuriosos idiotas al otro lado del corredor, descubrió que estaba protegiéndola de sí mismo. Aprendió que nunca podría lastimarla físicamente. Aún cuando colmaba su paciencia, no podía dar ese golpe. Trató de decirse que era demasiado frágil como para molestarse, pero sabía que no era simplemente eso.

Pero sus sentimientos de preocupación no eran la única emoción débil que comenzó a experimentar. Una mucho más poderosa llenaba constantemente sus venas. Lujuria. Entre más peleaban más imaginaba lo que sería desgarrar su ropa y explorar todo lo que había estado escondiendo de él los últimos meses. Su lujuria había llegado a ser tan incontrolable que tomaba más y más duchas frías. Probablemente el hecho más atemorizante de todo, era que su único remedio fuese una ducha fría.

Una vez intentó visitar a una de sus preferidas compañeras sexuales después de una de sus acaloradas discusiones. En los últimos años en la nave había encontrado pocas mujeres que le gustaran, y siempre buenas para una monta. Pero una vez que estaba ahí y ella estuviese desvistiéndolo era dominado de repente con una enferma sensación de suciedad. Se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había estado contentándose con una mujer mayor que apenas resemblaba a su especie y que había dormido probablemente con otros cinco hombres sólo esa noche, mientras que acostada a los pies de su cama estaba una hermosa virgen parecida a una Saiyajín, que no podía tocar. La repentina noticia terminó su encuentro con la mujer antes de asustarse y devolvió a Vegeta de nuevo a su habitación queriendo más.

La noche cuando regresó casi consideró comprometer sus principios y orgullo para satisfacer su necesidad. Se arrodilló en el piso junto a ella y retiró la sábana de su cuerpo, luego acarició lentamente su mejilla. Observó mientras una inocente sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Fue entonces que supo que sin importar cuán excitado estuviese nunca la tomaría así. Era muy pura e inocente para él, supo en ese momento que su necesidad nunca sería satisfecha.

Por supuesto pudo recordar cierto instante que curó su ego herido. Tuvo un momento con ella particularmente excitante que no pudo haber sido mejor planeado por él. Había tomado una ducha después de un largo día de entrenamiento y luego, cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta que había una toalla esperándolo. Como siempre asumió que Bulma la había usado antes y no la reemplazó, así que en su típica forma de sobre reacción salió del baño completamente desnudo a su habitación donde Bulma estaba recogiendo alguna ropa. Fue la mirada en su rostro cuando se giró lo que nunca olvidaría. Asumió que nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo porque se tomó la oportunidad para mirarlo completamente, mientras ignoraba el hecho de que estaba sonriendo por su reacción. Después de un momento se tambaleó hacia ella para estar a sólo pulgadas, forzando el corazón de Bulma a latir rampante cuando finalmente encontró sus ojos. "Ves algo que te gusta?" Susurró él sensualmente. Nunca olvidaría el profundo respiro que ella tomó después de ese comentario. Sabía que si quería, podría haber tomado su virginidad justo ahí, pero se contuvo. Seducir y quitarle la virginidad a una niña es tan malo como violación, tampoco él lo soportaría.

Aún después de todo este tiempo, y de toda la auto-represión, todavía estaba necesitado. Mientras la miraba supo que sólo tenía una opción. La desenredó de sus brazos y gentilmente la acostó en el sofá para dormir. Sabía que permanecer así de cerca por tanto tiempo presionaría más su represión y no lo podía permitir. Lentamente se levantó mientras se dirigía a su habitación para pasar otra noche solo.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV**: Aw… Bueno, Vegeta está cayendo en la lujuria, y Bulma está cayendo en… A dónde llevará esto? Podría ser otra palabra "A"? No lo apostaría pronto con las dos personas más orgullosas en el universo… Pero las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes cuando Zarbon regresa a escena… Y no se preocupen, no más saltos de tiempo, todo continúa en orden secuencial de aquí en adelante… Hasta pronto…


	5. Golpeado y Compadecido

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

**Por LavenderGoddessV**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**------**

Capítulo 5: Golpeado y Compadecido

------

Cuando Bulma despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró sola en el sofá. Pensó por un momento si lo de anoche fue un sueño, pero sabía que no podía haberlo sido. Aún podía olerlo sobre ella. En los últimos meses había estado muy consciente del aroma de Vegeta. Era ese tipo de aroma masculino que encontraba sorpresivamente atractivo. Sonrió cuando entró en su habitación para encontrar que no estaba ahí. 'Debe haberse levantado más temprano para entrenar.' Asumió mientras entraba a su… al baño de él para asearse.

Mientras Bulma permaneció bajo el agua caliente todo lo que pudo pensar era en Vegeta. Pensó si había cometido algún error al ser tan afectuosa con él. Se había dado cuenta en los últimos meses que odiaba temas que tenían que ver con emociones y sentimientos. La única vez que vio una genuina emoción de él fue cuando llegaba a casa furioso, y aún entonces sabía evitarlo. Así que tuvo que preguntarse si anoche debió haber mantenido su boca cerrada. Si debió haber escondido sus lágrimas y no revelarle la verdad.

Sin embargo el vuelco de todo esto fue su reacción. No la alejó; al contrario le permitió caer dormida en sus brazos. Compasión. Asumió que era la razón para eso, aunque Vegeta parecía un hombre que no compadecía a nadie. Por supuesto se preguntó que si la verdad era esa, tal vez por un momento fue lo privilegiada suficiente para ver un lado de él que mantenía escondido del mundo. Le gustó más la segunda idea. Le hacía sentir que tenía a alguien ahí para ella, lo admitiera o no. Entonces Bulma cerró el agua y se vistió. De repente se sintió lista para el día.

------

"Bueno si no son mis monos favoritos." El apuesto soldado verde rió mientras entraba al área de entrenamiento Saiyajín.

"Zarbon." Gruñó Vegeta con disgusto mientras tiraba el golpeado cuerpo de Nappa al lado de Radditz después de derrotarlos fácilmente en un encuentro de entrenamiento. "Veo que has traído tu perezoso trasero de Pajub."

Zarbon sonrió. "Celoso?"

"Escasamente." Vegeta reflejó la arrogancia del hombre. "Como te recuerdo tengo mi propia mujerzuela, no necesito viajar dos días fuera de la nave a un planeta 'cómodo'."

"Oh sí…" Zarbon frotó su mentón. "Me alegra que lo menciones."

La sonrisa de Vegeta titubeó algo, pero mantuvo su fuerte posición. "Oh? Y por qué sería?"

Lentamente Zarbon caminó detrás de Vegeta para susurrarle en su oído. "Conozco tu pequeño secreto Vegeta… Y Freezer también lo…"

"No tengo idea a qué 'pequeño secreto' te estás refiriendo!" Discutió Vegeta con perfecta inocencia.

"Ni yo." Remarcó Freezer mientras entraba al salón pareciendo interesado después de escuchar el final de la conversación. "Por qué están peleando?"

Vegeta contuvo un repentino escalofrío que bajó por su espina, cuando de repente se sintió acorralado en un rincón. "Zarbon sólo está ventilando su tonta equivocación." Gruñó Vegeta mientras volteaba hacia Freezer.

"Yo no diría eso." Rió Zarbon, estaba listo para tener un poco de diversión. "Verá Amo Freezer, parece que Vegeta--" Antes de que Zarbon pudiera decir otra palabra fue enviado a volar por el salón, deteniéndose después de golpear una pared. Freezer miró al joven príncipe y sonrió al no poder evitar sino interesarse en lo que nublaba el juicio de Vegeta para hacerlo hacer algo tan estúpido como atacar a Zarbon.

"Pagarás por eso mono." Zarbon se levantó y comenzó a aumentar su poder.

Vegeta miró a su oponente obviamente superior y supo que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse mientras Zarbon se abalanzaba sobre él.

------

Después de que Bulma terminó sus labores normales fue a encontrar a Zarra para almorzar. Las dos estuvieron más bien calladas la mayor parte de la comida ya que ambas tenían diferentes cosas en sus mentes. Bulma aún estaba estresada por su noche con Vegeta, mientras que Zarra estaba debatiendo si debería decirle o no a Bulma las noticias de su hermano. "Bulma." Zarra decidió poner el tema. "No quiero mencionar un tema doloroso, pero…"

"Pero qué?" Preguntó Bulma de repente saliendo de su trance.

"Creo que debes saber. Mi hermano regresó esta mañana de Pajub." Dijo Zarra lentamente sabiendo la reacción que estaba por venir.

Bulma suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada. "Bueno las cosas fueron más agradables este mes sin él, pero supongo que todo lo bueno llega a un fin."

"Bueno, le he advertido que te deje en paz. Ese hombre no tiene respeto por la mujer!" Gruñó Zarra por primera vez casi contenta de que su hermano fuera el único macho de su especie con el que tuviera que interactuar.

"Él te respeta." Remarcó Bulma celosa mientras colocaba su codo sobre la mesa y hundía su mejilla en su palma.

"Soy su pariente, tiene que hacerlo." Dijo Zarra.

"Bueno es una persona más de la que yo tengo." Suspiró Bulma mientras comenzaba a jugar con su comida.

"Oh yo no diría eso." Sonrió Zarra. "Creo que podría nombrar un hombre en particular que te tiene más respeto que los demás."

"Quién?" Bulma la miró preguntándose de lo que se había perdido.

Zarra miró ante la ignorancia de la chica. "Por favor, duermes con el hombre cada noche! No lo has notado!"

Bulma se sonrojó aunque no quería, sin embargo, algo de rojo llegaba a sus mejillas cuando los dos eran mencionados juntos. "Eso no es respeto, es lujuria." Clarificó Bulma para no dejarla pensar que había algo más ahí.

"Cree lo que quieras." Sonrió Zarra. "Pero si yo tuviera a un hombre mirándome en la forma en que el joven príncipe te mira… Digo, piénsalo Bulma. Dices que el joven nunca ha abusado de ti físicamente… Esa es una gran declaración de ese egoísta príncipe hijo de perra. Creo que podría haber algo más ahí de lo que piensas."

'Honor.' Pensó Bulma cuando notó que su amiga hizo esa equivocada suposición porque no sabía toda la verdad. Zarra no sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Vegeta no la lastimó era por su orgullo. Nunca fue preocupación por ella. Nunca fue nada real. Bulma movió su cabeza. "Creo que mejor me voy." Bulma sonrió levemente antes de girarse lentamente y regresar a su… a la habitación de ambos.

------

Era un poco tarde esa tarde cuando Bulma decidió devolverse. Estaba un poco sorprendida que Vegeta, Nappa y Radditz no hubiesen regresado aún. Por supuesto no era como si no se hubiesen ido por tres días seguidos o salido hasta tarde a hacer lo que sea que hicieran, pero Vegeta usualmente la mantenía informada. De cualquier forma decidió descansar un poco y se acostó en el siempre tan incómodo piso para dormir, pero antes de que pudiera escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y saltó.

La luz se prendió rápidamente y Bulma observó con horror cuando unos golpeados Radditz y Nappa entraban a un Vegeta aparentemente muerto en la habitación. Ella cubrió su boca para evitar vomitar ante la vista mientras retrocedía.

Radditz y Nappa soltaron a Vegeta, que se sumergía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, sobre su cama y luego voltearon para salir. "Qué pasó?" Preguntó Bulma de repente necesitando saber.

Nappa continuó saliendo pero Radditz giró su cabeza. "No es tu asunto zorra, así que cerraría esa molesta boca tuya y esperaría que no matara a la primera cosa que vea cuando despierte!" Rugió Radditz mientras salía tirando la puerta tras él.

Tan pronto se fue Bulma avanzó dudosa y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Vegeta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía como si no estuviera respirando. Contuvo la urgencia de llorar cuando gentilmente colocó su mano sobre su mejilla. "Vegeta." Ella dijo su nombre lenta y suavemente esperando que dijera algo para dejarle saber que estaba vivo. Después de unos segundos vio sus ojos apretarse y luego abrirse. Suspiró aliviada, pero fue corto mientras le fruncía.

"Fue… ra." Apenas dijo él, mientras encontraba más difícil hablar que decir un no.

Bulma movió su cabeza desafiante. "No! Necesitas ayuda. No voy a dejarte solo!"

Vegeta apenas agarró su brazo. "Dije… fuera!" Gritó él con más rabia que la primera vez.

"No!" Repitió Bulma mientras retiraba su mano. "Primero que todo, salir significa enfrentar a tus molestos compañeros y contigo medio muerto en verdad no me siento como para hacerlo. Y segundo, necesitas atención médica."

Vegeta sólo gimió, si fue de dolor u ofensa Bulma no pudo decirlo. "Si no te vas mujer, yo--"

"Me gritarás, amenazarás, golpearás, matarás… bla… bla… bla… lo sé Vegeta. Puedes hacer todo eso una vez que estés curado." Dijo ella simplemente mientras se levantaba y lo dejaba un momento para entrar al baño para traer algunas cosas. Una vez que regresó Vegeta parecía extremadamente enfurecido por su desafío, pero ella ignoró la mirada mientras colocaba todo sobre la mesa junto a él.

Ignorando sus protestas ella bajó lo que quedaba de su desgarrado traje hasta su cintura y luego trató de contener sus nauseas cuando vio su pecho. Estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas, con un latigazo particularmente largo de lado a lado de su pecho. Entonces tomó un paño húmedo y lo sumergió en el agua y luego comenzó a lavar lentamente la sangre. Se movió tan gentil como fuera posible para así no lastimarlo más, aunque imaginó que aún en su estado nunca podría.

Le tomó casi quince minutos, pero finalmente consiguió lavar toda la sangre de su pecho y luego secó su piel. Miró más abajo y se preguntó si sería terriblemente insultado si terminaba de desvestirlo por completo. Cortamente miró su rostro y notó que sus ojos otra vez estaban cerrados. Suspiró aliviada y decidió continuar. Primero retiró sus botas y luego lo desvistió del resto de ropa. Miró sus piernas de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta que estaban muy heridas. 'Qué hizo para merecer esto?' se preguntó mientras agarraba su paño y comenzaba a lavar sus pies y lentamente subió a sus rodillas y muslos. Lentamente movió el paño en movimientos circulares y alrededor de cada punto cubierto de sangre, lo cual infortunadamente era casi cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Consiguió usar todo su control mientras limpiaba al hermoso hombre desnudo bajo ella, pero cuando subió a sus caderas encontró casi imposible continuar. De repente notó que él estaba disfrutando de su limpieza más de lo que anticipó.

Bulma trató de ignorarlo mientras terminaba de limpiar alrededor de un músculo que todavía era totalmente funcional. Luego colocó su paño ensangrentado en el tazón de agua y lo regresó al baño. Luego regresó con un pequeño tubo de ungüento que Zarra le había dado meses atrás para ayudar a curar sus heridas y a cicatrizar más por sus 'actividades'. Sin embargo, como Bulma nunca hizo ninguna de esas 'actividades' el envase estaba completamente lleno, y supuso que él lo necesitaba más que ella. Miró a Vegeta que todavía parecía inconsciente y luego miró el recipiente y puso algo del ungüento en sus manos. Luego muy gentilmente comenzó a masajear la loción en su cuerpo sobre todas sus heridas. Hizo unas muecas pocas veces cuando presionó un poco duro, pero cuando el dolor subsidió una expresión genuinamente placentera cruzó su rostro. Bulma sonrió mientras continuaba bajando por su cuerpo, otra vez tratando de evitar prestarle atención a su aún palpitante erección.

Una vez que Bulma terminó con el ungüento fue una vez más al baño a lavar sus manos y guardar el frasco antes de sacar un par de sudaderas de su vestidor. Regresó hacia él, y con menor dificultad las colocó sobre sus lastimadas piernas. Se sintió mucho más segura después de vestirlo de nuevo y soltó un momentáneo suspiro de alivio. Luego fue a colocar su sábana sobre él y a acostarse a dormir, pero Vegeta de repente abrió sus ojos y trató de sentarse ofendido como si estuviera siendo atacado. Entonces Bulma colocó sus manos rápidamente sobre su pecho y lo acostó en la cama mientras le susurraba para tranquilizarlo.

Vegeta cayó sobre su cama y vio a la niña visiblemente preocupada sobre él. Miró su cuerpo y se sorprendió al notar que no estaba sangrando más y tenía puestos un par de pantalones limpios. Luego miró a Bulma y frunció. Podía sentir su excitación y supo que debió haberlo visto si lo cambió. Su debilidad ahora sería conocida. "Te dije que te fueras." Comenzó Vegeta otra vez con otra razón por la que no quería que lo viera así.

Bulma resopló. "Sabes, la mayoría de los hombres estarían agradecidos de tener a una hermosa mujer como yo atendiendo sus serias heridas." Sonrió Bulma mientras mullía un poco su almohada.

"Suficiente!" Siseó él no queriendo ser tratado como un infante. "No necesito esto! No quiero tu compasión!"

Bulma le frunció. "Compasión? Piensas que te compadezco?"

Vegeta no respondió mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Vegeta." Dijo Bulma suavemente mientras halaba su cara para encontrar la suya. "No te compadezco. Sólo es que no creo que merezcas esto, y no creo que tengas que pasar solo por esto."

Vegeta miró sus ojos y vio la verdad. Supo que tenía un genuino sentimiento de preocupación por él, pero algo más a lo que era ciego. "Déjame." Dijo otra vez él mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acostaba.

Bulma movió su cabeza mientras gateaba junto a él y se recostaba. Vegeta de nuevo abrió sus ojos y observó mientras colocaba las sábanas sobre los dos y descansaba su cabeza cerca a la suya. "No voy a dejarte." Susurró ella mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano bajo la sábana y comenzaba a acariciar gentilmente su pecho en espera de dormirlo.

Vegeta sabía que debía intentar salvar algo de su orgullo y empujarla, pero su cuerpo no obedeció. De nuevo cerró sus ojos y decidió sólo por esta noche permitirle invadir su espacio, después de todo, ella le ofrecía la única esperanza de una noche de sueño decente por la que deseaba.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Zarbon malo! Bueno si creen que eso fue cruel, sólo esperen y vean lo que pasa cuando Zarbon regresa para el segundo asalto! En el próximo capítulo… Bueno sólo esperen y lean!


	6. Por qué estoy Viviendo?

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

**Por LavenderGoddessV**

Traducido por Inuhanya

**------**

Capítulo 6: Por qué estoy viviendo?

------

Cuando Bulma despertó a la mañana siguiente sintió algo peludo alrededor de su cintura. Cuando miró vio la cola de Vegeta envuelta ceñidamente a su alrededor. 'Es extraño'. Pensó un poco molesta antes de tratar de levantarse lentamente, pero cuando lo hizo el brazo de Vegeta llegó, halándola hacia su pecho posesivamente. Bulma pudo sentir sus duros músculos contra su espalda, despertando una extraña y pulsante sensación entre sus muslos. De repente se sintió increíblemente incómoda y trató de moverse de nuevo, pero escuchó gemir a Vegeta. Asumió que estaba comenzando a despertar, así que cerró sus ojos para no tratar con la molesta situación.

Cuando Vegeta abrió sus ojos se sorprendió de ver cabello azul sobre su rostro. Luego miró para ver cuán aferrado estaba e hizo una mueca. Rápidamente retiró sus brazos mientras se sentaba. Trató de recordar exactamente cómo terminó abrazándola así, cuando supo muy bien que no se había dormido abrazándola. Simplemente movió su cabeza y luego trató de salir de la cama, pero notó de repente que su cola estaba atrapada en algo. Entonces miró con horror al verla envuelta en su cintura. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron mientras reclamaba su cola con dificultad. Retiró el peludo apéndice, lo colocó en su mano y le gritó casi como un padre regañando a un niño. "Cómo demonios pudiste clamarla así?" se gruñó a sí mismo antes de soltar su cola y precipitarse fuera de la cama. Miró a Bulma y frunció. "Qué estás haciéndome niña?" Susurró él antes de entrar al baño para despertarse.

Una vez que Bulma escuchó la puerta cerrada abrió sus ojos sorprendida. '_Haciéndome…_ Qué quiso decir con eso? Estaba ofendido porque anoche lo ayudé?' Bulma frunció. 'Ese hombre no puede dejar que alguien lo ayude sin ser una molestia! Juro que si no fuera tan atractivo me preguntaría qué vería cualquier mujer en él!' Luego Bulma se golpeó a sí misma mientras se preguntaba de dónde venía eso. Lentamente se sentó cuando escuchó el agua. 'Mejor salgo de aquí antes de que termine.' Pensó ella no queriendo ser regañada tan temprano en la mañana.

Bulma caminó hacia la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó voces en la siguiente habitación, y le dio curiosidad.

"_Algo anda mal con él! No está pensando claramente! Nunca hubiera hecho nada así de estúpido si no fuera por esa zorra!" Siseó Radditz apretando sus puños._

"_Lo sé." Gruñó Nappa. "Una cosa es ir contra nosotros. A nosotros, nos puede derrotar, pero contra Zarbon! Y en presencia de Freezer! Está llegando peligrosamente a la locura!"_

Bulma tragó mientras los escuchaba hablar. 'Peleó con Zarbon? Ese bastardo hizo esto? Pero… Pero qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo?' Pensó ella asumiendo que la 'zorra' a la que se refería Radditz era ella.

"_Necesitamos eliminar este asunto… Ella ha sobrevivido seis meses, dudo que Freezer esperara que dudara tanto. Es tiempo que muera." Dijo Nappa con certeza._

"_Sí." Aceptó Radditz con una enferma carcajada en su voz. "Y sé la forma perfecta para que se vaya."_

Bulma entonces escuchó a Nappa reír ante lo que asumió fue algún gesto que hizo Radditz cuando no escuchó más palabras. Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina mientras los dos idiotas continuaban riendo mientras escuchaba cerrarse la puerta de afuera.

Bulma sintió lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba el traje que anoche le había quitado a Vegeta. Lentamente avanzó y levantó el traje ensangrentado y lo mantuvo en sus manos. 'Esto fue mi culpa?' Pensó ella horrorizada mientras movía sus dedos sobre el disgustante traje. 'Por qué?' Fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de que fuera interrumpida cuando escuchó el agua cerrarse en el baño. No quería quedarse y encararlo, pero irse posiblemente significaba enfrentar a Nappa y a Radditz, lo cual era una posibilidad aún más horrible. Entonces soltó el traje y regresó hacia la cama y colocó las cobijas sobre sí misma y cerró sus ojos, imaginando que fingir estar dormida era su mejor opción.

Vegeta salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Se decepcionó al verla aún en la cama. Había esperado que se hubiera despertado e ido para entonces. Frunció mientras caminaba lentamente para agarrar un nuevo uniforme. "Maldito Freezer." Siseó él aunque intentaba mantener su voz baja. Levantó la mirada al espejo frente a él y gruñó ante lo horrible que se veía. Por supuesto podría haber estado peor. Aún podía oler la cosa herbal que la joven había frotado en él la noche anterior. No sabía lo que era o cómo demonios lo obtuvo, pero ayudó. Aunque no podía entenderlo. Por qué limpió sus heridas, por qué usó ese ungüento, por qué se quedó en su cama junto a su horrible ser. Él frunció mientras la miraba. Fue su culpa para empezar. Tenía cada tono de negro y azul y suficientes heridas cubriendo su cuerpo para mantenerlo acostado por una semana. Por supuesto que así no era como funcionaba en la nave de Freezer. Aceptas tu falla sin descansar. Levantarse al siguiente día y regresar a la batalla. De repente se detuvo cuando intentó recordar cuál era el punto. 'Por qué demonios estoy viviendo? No era más que la simple oportunidad de ascender superando a Freezer en poder una razón sana y suficiente para seguir vivo?… Sí!! Por todo lo que ese bastardo me ha hecho a mí y a mi pueblo! Será más que digno de todo el sufrimiento para verlo morir por esto!'

Lentamente Vegeta continuó vistiéndose, no podía ver a la mujer en su cama. 'Esto es su culpa.' Pensó él furioso. 'Qué demonios estaba pensando! Debí haberla matado hace meses! Por qué le he permitido vivir tanto?!' Vegeta se desvaneció cuando no pudo evitar sino dejar que sus ojos regresaran a ella. Sacudió su cabeza mientras gentilmente se colocaba sus botas para no empeorar el dolor. Una vez vestido, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Simplemente la miró unos minutos antes de bajar la mirada. 'No creo que aún esté protegiéndola al costo de mi propia salud. Una maldita perra no lo vale.'

Entonces Vegeta levantó su mano y su palma y observó mientras lentamente formaba un rayo de ki. Luego giró su mano y la movió en frente de su pecho. "No necesito ninguna distracción de quien no ha hecho nada por mi sino causarme dolor."

Bulma escuchó sus palabras y luego sintió un calor en frente de su pecho. Ella contuvo sus lágrimas, cuando supo lo que era. Era el fin. Esperaba su muerte tarde o temprano, pero algo de morir así no se sentía bien. Vio su muerte en manos de Freezer, Zarbon, Nappa, o incluso Radditz, pero en las de Vegeta… ella quería abrir sus ojos y rogar que no lo hiciera, decirle que lo sentía por su interferencia o lo que sea que hiciera para comenzar todo esto, sin embargo, se contuvo. Cómo podría pedir no ser asesinada? Era una esclava, su esclava, y él no le había hecho nada. Se salió de su propio camino para protegerla, y todo lo que recibió fue una golpiza. De repente sintió como si tuviera derecho a matarla; que ella no valía el esfuerzo.

Vegeta mantuvo el rayo de ki por lo que pareció como horas para él, sin embargo nunca lo liberó. La esfera de energía lentamente disminuyó a nada, cuando él sintió fracasar otra vez. 'En qué me he vuelto? No puedo matar a una indigna mujer?' Vegeta cerró sus ojos; sabía lo que estaba deteniéndolo. Había una fría línea entre lo que era el monstruo Freezer y el monstruo que era él. Esta era la línea, y para él cruzarla ahora lo bajaría a un nivel del que nunca podría ascender. Él miró a la mujer bajo él y casi sonrió. "Me probaste niña." Susurró él casi con orgullo antes de levantarse de la cama y avanzar a agarrar su armadura y guantes. Luego dejó la habitación para regresar a su propio infierno diario.

Bulma se hizo la dormida hasta que escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Ella suspiró aliviada mientras se sentaba. No podía entender qué lo detuvo de matarla. Si Nappa y Radditz estaban diciendo la verdad y esto tenía algo que ver con ella entonces por qué no la terminó y acabó con eso? Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro. De repente deseó que Vegeta hubiera continuado. 'Por qué estoy viviendo? No tengo amigos, familia, hogar, propósito… Soy inútil!' "Maldición Kami! Por qué me dejaste vivir?!" Lloró ella mientras sostenía su rostro. 'Oh… qué estoy pensando, probablemente Freezer también ha matado a Kami!' Las lágrimas de Bulma se tornaron de rabia. No podía entender cómo una criatura podría ser así de malvada, sedienta por nada sino violencia y dominación. Por supuesto su rabia era de nuevo inútil, ya que no había nada que posiblemente pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Maldijo mientras se preguntaba si algo podría detenerlo. Asumió que no, pero recordó a Vegeta jactándose sobre un derecho de nacimiento que tenía, algo sobre sobrepasar a Freezer. No sabía si eso era posible, pero pensó que un universo gobernado por Vegeta posiblemente no podría ser tan malo como uno con Freezer. Por supuesto sabía que no había forma en que viviera para ver eso.

Bulma suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama. Ahora no era el momento para consumirse en su miseria. Quería encontrar a Zarra en espera de obtener una clara explicación de qué demonios pasó ayer, e intentaba obtenerla.

------

"Príncipe Vegeta." Nappa se agachó dirigiéndose a él formalmente esperando suavizar su humor antes de comenzar la discusión.

"Qué?" preguntó Vegeta cruzando sus brazos, intentando esconder su dolor.

"Creo que necesitamos dirigir lo que lo que pasó ayer." Dijo Nappa.

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron. "Y por qué demonios crees que querría dirigir eso?"

"Porque señor," interrumpió Radditz. "Notamos que no tomas muy bien la derrota, pero ambos hemos decidido que esto necesita terminar." Los dos Saiyajín intentaron formar un frente unido.

"Qué necesitamos terminar?" preguntó Vegeta ingenuo, esperando hacer que los dos pusieran sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Con todo respeto, señor." Habló Nappa. "Está dejando que esta niña nuble su juicio. Ahora, ambos entendemos que su parecido Saiyajín la hace atractiva, pero no es digna para ir contra Freezer… Señor."

Vegeta no pudo hablar, cuando no encontró respuesta. Los tontos tenían razón. Absolutamente no había razón lógica con la que pudiera llegar a permitirle vivir más. Su propia contemplación de matarla probó ese punto hace poco. Y aún por alguna razón la idea de su muerte lo enfermaba, aunque nunca se los admitiría a esos tontos. "Será eliminada cuando así lo decida." Dijo Vegeta simplemente mientras volteaba para dejar a los dos hombres sin deseo para tratar con esto después de esta ruda mañana.

Una vez ido Radditz y Nappa se gruñeron mutuamente. "No tenemos elección, la mataremos esta noche." Dijo Radditz simplemente.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Asintió Nappa. "Vegeta no estará complacido, pero sabrá que teníamos razón una vez que salga del trance en el que lo puso la pequeña ramera."

Los dos hombres asintieron mientras planeaban su curso de acción.

------

Zarra miró de reojo a Bulma. "No puedo creer que ninguno de esos tontos con los que vives no te dijera?"

Bulma movió su cabeza. "Esos idiotas sólo maldecían sobre eso esta mañana, no conozco los detalles, pero me llevaron a creer que fue mi culpa." Preguntó Bulma preocupada.

Zarra frunció. "En algún grado lo fue. De acuerdo a mi hermano, Zarbon le informó a Vegeta que sabía algo sobre ti y el príncipe que podría matarlos a ambos. Aparentemente Freezer llegó segundos después queriendo saber lo que era, y entonces Vegeta se lanzó a Zarbon para callarlo… Aparentemente sólo calló a Vegeta."

Bulma pensó que iba a atorarse cuando vio que era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. "Zarbon no te dijo lo que sabía verdad?"

"No." Zarra movió su cabeza. "Dijo que iba a decirle a Freezer justo después de la derrota de Vegeta, pero en vez decidió lo contrario. Dijo que pensó en hacer algo mucho más interesante con la información."

Bulma tragó cuando el repentino shock de esto fue demasiado de manejar. "Um… Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, mejor me voy." Bulma entonces se apuró de la habitación antes de que Zarra tuviera una oportunidad de decir otra palabra.

Zarra observó a su amiga irse preocupada. "Espero que no te hayas metido más hondo de lo que puedes manejar Bulma."

------

Cuando Bulma regresó a su habitación comenzó a preocuparse sobre lo que Zarbon tuviera en mente. 'Peor que decirle a Freezer?' ella hizo una mueca ante la idea. 'Qué podría ser peor?' Entonces Bulma tambaleó en la habitación de Vegeta, sólo para liberar un ronco grito cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en Zarbon, quien estaba acostado en la cama de Vegeta con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza luciendo como si estuviera esperando por ella. Inmediatamente ella volteó para huir, pero él se apresuró y la detuvo antes de que pudiera. "Vas a algún lado?" Él sonrió. "Acabas de llegar…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora: **Mal lugar para parar? Probablemente, pero soy una malvada autora! Y hablando del mal… Zarbon! Qué va a hacer? Y qué hay de esos tontos Saiyajín? Las cosas no se ven bien para nuestra pareja en este momento! Bien, así que en el próximo capítulo las cosas van a girar hacia lo peor cuando Vegeta es obligado a tomar una decisión con la que no está seguro pueda vivir, y Bulma pierde algo que no está segura pueda hacerla vivir en paz.

**Nota de Inu:** Bueno, antes que nada les pido disculpas si me he demorado un poquito en actualizar pero es que he tenido dos semanas un tanto complicadas, jeje, espero me comprendan y me perdonen por eso. En compensación y como un pequeño presente de navidad voy a actualizar las tres historias que he publicado haste el momento, en los próximos días estaré ausente de casa así que espero estar de nuevo con ustedes a mediados de la próxima semana para una nueva actualización antes de año nuevo... No me queda más sino agradecerles por todo ese apoyo e interés por estas historias de LGV, me alegra mucho que las estén disfrutando así como yo lo hice alguna vez... Gracias a todos y de todo corazón les deseo que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!...

Besos y abrazos para todos... Hasta la próxima semana!!!... JO! JO! JO!!!


	7. Sin Opciones

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7: Sin opciones

------

Cuando Bulma regresó a su habitación comenzó a preocuparse sobre lo que Zarbon tuviera en mente. 'Peor que decirle a Freezer?' ella hizo una mueca ante la idea. 'Qué podría ser peor?' Entonces Bulma tambaleó en la habitación de Vegeta, sólo para liberar un ronco grito cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en Zarbon, quien estaba acostado en la cama de Vegeta con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza luciendo como si estuviera esperando por ella. Inmediatamente ella volteó para huir, pero él se apresuró y la detuvo antes de que pudiera. "Vas a algún lado?" Él sonrió. "Acabas de llegar…"

Bulma comenzó a retroceder de él mientras la seguía lentamente. "Por qué tan asustada querida? Algo te asusta?" preguntó él malvadamente.

"Qué… Qué quieres?" preguntó Bulma cuando sintió sus pantorrillas golpear la cama.

"Sólo tú y yo." Él sonrió mientras se detenía lo cerca suficiente para forzarla a trepar de espalda en la cama para alejarse de él. "Y un poco de…" Él haló sus piernas bajo ella para que estuviera acostada en la cama atrapada bajo él. "Sinceridad." Terminó él mientras presionaba su pecho contra el suyo.

"S-Sobre qué?" Bulma intentó permanecer calmada, cuando supo que la fuerza física no iba a sacarla de esto.

"Tú y el principito." Comenzó él casualmente mientras comenzaba a trazar su clavícula con su dedo índice. "He escuchado algunas cosas que no tienen sentido y esperaba que pudieras clarificarlas." Ella respiró intensamente mientras movía sus labios hacia su cuello.

"Aléjate de mi!" Siseó Bulma sabiendo que quería hacer más que sólo hablar.

Zarbon sólo rió ante su forcejeo. "Así es como funciona contigo y Vegeta? Siempre forcejeas así?"

Bulma estaba tan confundida, no estaba segura por qué estaba preguntándole eso, pero una cosa era dolorosamente clara para ella. Sintió su músculo agonizantemente erecto penetrante entre sus muslos, evidentemente intentando seducirla. Si esa no era una clara explicación de su última meta, no sabía qué más era. "Aléjate de mi!" Gritó ella otra vez, horrorizándose por el prospecto.

"Ves, esto es lo que me confunde niña." Comenzó Zarbon mientras empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones de Bulma. "Si en realidad estuvieras siendo usada apropiadamente estarías lastimada y golpeada todos los días de tu vida. Y aún ninguna visita a los tanques de recuperación… marcas… cojeras… Así que tengo que preguntarme si nunca te ha tocado." Zarbon sonrió sagazmente. No esperó por una respuesta mientras terminaba de bajar sus pantalones. Él sonrió ante sus largas y delgadas piernas. "Muy bonitas." Susurró él mientras miraba su comida. "Bueno hay una forma de descubrir si tengo razón."

"Lo cual no lo es." Siseó Vegeta calmado y sosegadamente cuando entró a la habitación.

Zarbon y Bulma volvieron su atención hacia el hombre en la puerta. Zarbon sonrió mientras se retiraba lentamente de Bulma, quien rápidamente colocó sus cobijas sobre ella.

"Entonces niegas los cargos?" Preguntó Zarbon sarcástico mientras caminaba hacia el príncipe.

"Por supuesto." Siseó Vegeta. "Como si le permitiría a una criatura como esa seguir viva si no estuviera fornicándola cada noche." Él intentó poner su mejor comportamiento bastardo e inmoral.

"Oh?" preguntó Zarbon curiosamente. "Y entonces por qué es que está ilesa?"

"Oh lo estuvo." Vegeta intentó explicar una historia creíble. "Sin embargo después de unas semanas de dolor se volvió más inteligente y decidió dejar de luchar contra mi. Eso es por qué no ves marcas, Zarbon. Verás, porque a diferencia de ti, quiero que mi mujerzuela dure lo suficiente para sacar tanto placer de ella por tanto tiempo como sea posible."

"Ya veo." Zarbon asintió realmente sin creerlo. "Y supongo que ahora viene a ti voluntariamente?"

"Claramente." Gruñó Vegeta ante la idiotez del hombre. "Si no entonces estaría muerta."

"Oh." Zarbon sonrió mientras rodeaba a Vegeta y se inclinaba en su oído. "No te creo, Vegeta." Dijo Zarbon a la alarma del príncipe Saiyajín. "Verás, te he observado muy cuidadosamente estos últimos meses. He notado tu cambio de comportamiento. Eres su protector a diferencia de lo que he visto antes, así que me pregunto si esta pequeña ramera significa lo suficiente para mantener su pureza intacta todo este tiempo."

Vegeta sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina; conocía la oculta amenaza. Si Freezer descubría que tenía sentimientos por cualquier hembra, bajo la mejor circunstancia, sería asesinada, pero lo más probable era que fuera torturada como un instrumento contra él. Nada de lo cual podría permitir. "Piensa lo que quieras Zarbon, pero estás equivocado." Dijo Vegeta aún muy calmado y compuesto.

Zarbon sonrió mientras miraba a Bulma quien visiblemente estaba temblando. "De qué crees que esté tan asustada Vegeta? Imaginaría que después de seis meses contigo, estaría rogando que yo la tomara."

Vegeta sólo miró a Bulma momentáneamente. Conocía la mirada que tenía. Sí era la misma que tenía la primera noche que la conoció, al momento que temía iba a violarla. Tenía esa mirada otra vez, sólo que esta vez mucho más dolorosa. "Vamos al fondo de esto Zarbon. Claramente no viniste aquí sólo para decirme que mi ramera está asustada, así que qué es? Qué quieres?" Vegeta puso su rostro.

Zarbon sonrió mientras miraba una última vez a Bulma. "Es muy simple. Yo sé, tú sabes, y ella sabe que no has estado usándola como Freezer planeó, y si lo descubre… Bueno… Estoy seguro que no querrás que eso pase… Así que estoy ofreciéndote una simple solución… entrégamela."

Bulma cubrió su boca para detener su grito. Era lo difícil suficiente escuchar a los dos hombres hablar sobre ella como un pedazo de carne, pero la idea de ser entregada a ese animal era casi tan terrible de imaginar.

Vegeta notó la mirada de horror destellar por el rostro de Bulma y supo su respuesta. "No." Gruñó Vegeta al obvio asombro de Zarbon.

"Qué!"

"Me escuchaste." Vegeta decidió que su mejor solución a este punto era intentar engañarlo para salir de esto. "Realmente crees que me importaría un indigna esclava? Ella me fue entregada como un maldito juguete y la única razón por la que te la entregaría sería si estuviera usándola inapropiadamente como dijiste, lo cual no he hecho. He estado usando el cuerpo de la chica como mi campo de juegos cada noche después de que llegó y no planeo renunciar a mi diversión por una de tus amenazas. El único de nosotros que sufrirá de ir a Freezer eres tú, porque he visto lo patético que eres intentando perseguir a una niña que ya te dijo que no podías tener. Así que si fuera tú Zarbon…" Vegeta sonrió mientras daba un paso. "Encontraría alguna otra ramera por quien desarrollar un fetiche, porque el único de nosotros que fornicará a esta… soy yo."

Los ojos de Zarbon y Bulma se abrieron. Si Bulma no hubiera sido a la que estaba refiriéndose hubiera creído cada palabra que dijo, sin embargo Zarbon no estuvo tan complacido. "Estás fanfarroneando, mono." Zarbon movió su cabeza. "Estás creando toda esta escena sólo para protegerla."

"Proteger una ramera?" Vegeta intentó actuar insultado. "No me importa su bienestar, sólo me importa el mío. Y entregarte a la pequeña perra me quita mi placer así que puedes olvidarlo!"

"Bien." Zarbon sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos calmándose finalmente. "Puedes conservar a tu ramera, en tanto como puedas probar que lo que estás diciendo es verdad."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. 'No puede decir lo que creo que quiere decir.' Ella intentó contener una lágrima que llegó a su ojo.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba igualmente sorprendido, pero asumió que este tonto estaba fanfarroneando. "A qué estás retando?" preguntó Vegeta queriendo clarificar exactamente lo que buscaba este enfermo bastardo.

Zarbon miró a la petrificada mujer en la cama y luego sonrió malvadamente. "Fornícala." Dijo él simplemente mientras caminaba detrás de Vegeta de nuevo, esta vez para explicar exactamente lo que quería. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarme cómo has usado su cuerpo todas las noches como un campo de juego, sólo cumple con tu afirmación… viola a la pequeña perra en frente de mi, prueba que todas mis acusaciones están equivocadas."

"Al demonio que lo haré. No voy a tener sexo en frente tuyo para tu perverso placer." Gruñó Vegeta casi muy sorprendido para pensar.

"Simplemente estoy intentando hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti Vegeta. Si lo que estás diciéndome es verdad entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir allá y probarlo… de acuerdo a ti, la fornicas de forma regular entonces qué importa si tienes audiencia o no… A menos por supuesto que prefieras bajar donde Freezer conmigo y podamos presentarle la situación…"

Definitivamente esto no era como Vegeta había imaginado este escenario. Brevemente miró a Bulma y vio el horror en sus ojos y luego miró al sonriente Zarbon. Si aún no estuviera recuperándose golpearía a este animal ahora mismo. Por supuesto eso no era verdad, incluso totalmente recuperado sólo terminaría siendo golpeado y Bulma habría sido violada de todas formas. Eso no lo podía permitir, aún si tuviera que lastimarla él mismo no iba a traer sobre ella un infierno más grande. Vegeta no vio otra opción.

"Como sea." Gruñó Vegeta mientras retiraba su armadura. "Si quieres observar, entonces bien." Él intentó sonar indiferente. Luego avanzó hacia la ya temblorosa Bulma. Vio el temor y la confusión en sus ojos. Claramente no entendía lo que él tenía que hacer, pero no tenía opción, y sólo podía esperar que pudiera perdonarlo por esto. Él retiró sus botas y la parte superior de su traje descubriendo su aún herido pecho. Luego rudamente retiró las cobijas de Bulma y gateó sobre ella. Rápidamente abrió su camiseta dejándola bajo él en nada sino su brassier y ropa interior. Vio una lágrima bajar por su rostro mientras arqueaba su pecho lo suficiente para desabrochar su brassier. Sólo podía imaginar lo que ella pensaba en ese segundo.

Entonces Vegeta retiró la prenda mientras descubría por primera vez dos de sus más privados tesoros que ningún hombre había sido lo privilegiado suficiente de ver antes. Se paralizó un momento mientras miraba su desnudo pecho. La culpa ya comenzaba a clavarse en él mientras veía lo débil que era su cuerpo bajo él. Sabía que ella no quería esto, no lo deseaba, pero no podía enfocarse en eso ahora. Sabía que si no estaba haciendo esto algún otro desalmado lo estaría, y el dolor que podía causar sería nada comparado a un animal como Zarbon. Esa idea lo mataba, la idea de otro hombre, particularmente Zarbon, causando este tipo de dolor en ella lo enfermaba. No lo permitiría. Vegeta salió de su aturdimiento y bajó sus labios a su pecho. Sabía que la única forma en que podría limitar el dolor que iba a causarle era excitándola tanto como fuera posible. Lentamente Vegeta deslizó su lengua alrededor de un seno mientras masajeaba el otro gentilmente con su mano. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco bajo él; pero esa pequeña victoria fue vencida por un amortiguado gimoteo que la escuchó liberar.

"No creo que tu ramera esté disfrutándote, Vegeta." Rió Zarbon.

"Como si me importara lo que disfruta y lo que no." Murmuró Vegeta por beneficio de Zarbon mientras comenzaba a deslizar su lengua por el cuello de Bulma. Quería decirle que disfrutara esto, que reaccionara a él, que lo experimentara como él a ella, pero no podía. No podía pedirle hacer lo que nunca querría. Luego Vegeta lentamente deslizó su mano libre por el lado de su cuerpo perfectamente curvo e hizo a un lado su ropa interior y deslizó un dedo en su entrada deprimentemente seca. Al primer contacto escuchó a Bulma jadear, no estaba seguro si de shock o dolor, pero pronto tendría su respuesta.

Vegeta comenzó a probar adentro por puntos de placer que pudieran excitarla. Después de un corto minuto pasó sus dedos sobre un punto que obligó a sus caderas sacudirse contra él. 'Perfecto'. Él sonrió, mientras comenzaba a provocar otra vez el punto obligándola a empujar hacia él deseando más. Sintió sus jugos comenzar a fluir fuera de ella y supo que era un comienzo, pero escasamente suficiente. Entonces decidió hacer algo que un Saiyajín sólo hace por una compañera; como la última señal de deseo y afecto. Era una práctica que nunca planeó hacer, pero por ella titubeó. Removió sus dedos dentro de ella, y luego desgarró su ropa interior de su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda bajo él. Luego reemplazó el placer que estaba generando hace un momento y lo incrementó mientras lentamente deslizaba su cola dentro de ella.

Bulma abrió sus ojos cuando su suave y peludo apéndice estaba masajeando partes de su cuerpo que nunca supo que podría traer tal gratificación. Finalmente se encontró sintiendo desvanecer el temor mientras una repentina urgencia por gritar llegaba a ella, pero contuvo la sensación mientras mordía su labio, casi sacando sangre. Zarbon y Vegeta pudieron escuchar el gemido que estaba liberando y supo que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo esa cola estaba funcionando. Vegeta sonrió. Finalmente escuchó el sonido que quería.

"Así que para eso es esa cola." Siseó Zarbon. "Sabía que no sería por fuerza."

Vegeta gruñó mientras rápidamente miraba al hombre que estaba intentando insultarlo ahora de todos los momentos, pero lo despidió mientras regresaba su atención a Bulma, quien otra vez tenía sus ojos cerrados e intentaba respirar continuamente. Entonces Vegeta decidió que no quería escuchar a Zarbon así que aceleró el proceso. Levantó a Bulma y rudamente la lanzó de estómago, una vez más; todo para beneficio de Zarbon. Bulma jadeó mientras intentaba imaginar lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cola aún estaba dentro de ella y pensar consciente era algo que encontró se volvía mucho más difícil. Luego Vegeta rápidamente descartó sus pantalones y entonces lo próximo que Bulma supo fue que Vegeta la había forzado en cuatro y colocado sus manos en sus caderas para mantenerla en posición. Después de eso una nueva sensación se disparó en su cuerpo cuando sintió un duro calor penetrarla desde atrás. Su cabeza inmediatamente cayó hacia adelante y sus brazos temblaron cuando de repente encontró casi imposible sostenerse. Vegeta notó su debilidad y agarró su estómago y forzadamente la haló hacia su pecho dejándolos a los dos arrodillados en medio de la cama, aunque predominantemente soportada por Vegeta. Entonces Bulma dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza para descansarla en el hombro de Vegeta cuando perdió la fuerza para sostenerse.

Vegeta continuó dejando a su cola jugar con su clítoris mientras subía sus manos por su estómago hacia sus senos. Otra vez comenzó a acariciarlos mientras lentamente presionaba más dentro de ella desde atrás. Hizo gentil y lento cada empujón, aunque su palpitante erección estaba diciéndole hacerlo diferente. Mientras tanto Bulma estaba perdida en brazos de Vegeta. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera generando placer. Su cuerpo siendo presionado contra el suyo, su inmensa virilidad empujaba lentamente hacia su barrera, su suave cola invadía partes de ella que nunca sintió antes, y sus gentiles manos masajeaban su seno increíblemente endurecido. No sabía cuánto más de esta satisfactoria tortura podría soportar. Vegeta, sin embargo lo hizo. Podía sentir su necesidad y supo que era el momento.

Vegeta soltó uno de sus senos y lentamente deslizó su mano por el costado de su cuerpo antes de alcanzar su rostro y por un breve momento miró profundamente sus ojos. De repente tuvo este terrible momento de pausa. Sintió como si no tuviera derecho a esto, estar dentro de semejante criatura, corromper su inocencia y pureza con su sucio y asesino cuerpo. Pero intentó recordarse que no tenía elección mientras rudamente halaba sus labios hacia los suyos. Entonces forzó su lengua en su boca mientras empujaba duro dentro de ella haciendo que su cuerpo saltara de dolor, pero la mantuvo firme. Sabía que estaba lastimándola, pero no podía salir. Deslizó su lengua por su boca apasionadamente como una distracción para ella mientras continuaba un ritmo lento y continuo. Después de un minuto los gemidos de dolor de Bulma se tornaron en esos de placer y de repente, los dos perdieron noción de Zarbon, que para este punto estaba murmurando verbalmente con disgusto.

Vegeta odiaba cada minuto que la lastimaba, sin embargo sintió algo de consuelo cuando el dolor subsidió y un torrente de placer envolvió su cuerpo. Vegeta sintió normalizar su respiración y sus caderas comenzaron a empujar contra él probándoles a ambos que lo peor terminó. Casi pasó un minuto después de que el orgasmo de Bulma finalmente la golpeara con total fuerza y su cuerpo prácticamente quedó flácido en sus brazos. Vegeta sonrió ante el profundo gemido que liberó; sintió placer al saber que lo disfrutó. Sin embargo el placer fue algo corto en Vegeta cuando se dio cuenta que su liberación no había llegado todavía. Como no podía dejarla con su aún dolorosa erección decidió que era momento para cambiar posiciones otra vez.

Vegeta los dejó caer y luego soltó a Bulma y la rodó sobre su espalda mientras lentamente separaba sus piernas. Luego se agarró a cada lado de ella mientras empujaba profundamente dentro de ella. Bulma sintió una lágrima bajar de su ojo con dolor mientras su cuerpo intentaba acomodarse a su inmenso tamaño. Pero cuando sintió su lengua lamiendo su lágrima, se relajó y comenzó a mecer sus caderas para encontrar cada empujón suyo. Vegeta comenzó a empujar rápido y duro necesitando sentir su propia liberación, la cual finalmente recibió, golpeándolo rápidamente después de que se derramó dentro de ella enviando otra carga de placer por su cuerpo. Vegeta liberó un incontrolable rugido cuando su cuerpo se envolvió con éxtasis como ninguno que hubiese experimentado. Casi un minuto después Vegeta rodó a su lado mientras sentía a su cuerpo rendirse, completamente exhausto. Vegeta logró recuperarse primero y agarró la sábana para cubrir a Bulma, antes de salir de la cama en toda su gloria para caminar hacia el enmudecido soldado que estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que había presenciado.

"Entonces." Jadeó Vegeta, aunque manteniendo una sarcástica mirada en su rostro. "Aprendiste algo?"

Zarbon hizo una mueca. Aún si tuviera razón y antes no hubieran dormido juntos ahora no podía probarlo. 'Maldito Saiyajín.' "Supongo que estaba equivocado." Aceptó Zarbon de mala gana. "Pero recuerda." Él se encogió mientras se giraba. "Cuando estés cansado de violarla, envíamela." Y con esa enferma idea Zarbon dejó a Vegeta sintiendo de repente como si eso fuera exactamente lo que había hecho.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV:** Aw… Eso fue un poco rudo, pero espero que puedan tratar con eso! Bueno, sabemos cómo Vegeta se siente por todo esto, pero qué hay de Bulma? Su reacción, y las consecuencias de todo esto estarán en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Una Amarga Ironía

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8: Una Amarga Ironía

------

Una vez que Bulma logró regresar a la realidad después de que la corriente de placer se desvaneciera de ella, lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a Vegeta caminar hacia Zarbon. Inmediatamente los cerró mientras llevaba sus rodillas hacia su estómago y comenzaba a llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan sucia en su vida. No sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Había perdido lo único de lo que tenía orgullo tener. Siempre quiso guardarse para el hombre correcto, y que cuando supiera que era el verdadero al ver sus ojos, dijera que su cuerpo sólo era para él y que nunca sería tocada por otro. Nunca quiso que pasara así. Especialmente que la verdad del asunto y el hecho más enfermante de todo esto fuera que lo disfrutó. Cuando la mantuvo en sus brazos y miró sus ojos, realmente quiso que la tomara. Quería saber lo que era tenerlo dentro de ella. Quería sentir esa conexión. Ella cubrió su boca para no llamar la atención de los dos hombres. 'Disfruté esto! Cómo pude? Mis amigos y mi familia deben estar mirándome desde el más allá con vergüenza. Todos están muertos mientras estaba siendo violada?' No, sabía que nunca podría llamarlo violación. Podría no haber tenido opción en el asunto, pero nunca podría enojarse con Vegeta. Si no hubiera estado ahí estaría sangrando profundamente y gritando de dolor bajo Zarbon en ese momento. Eso habría sido violación.

Ella odiaba todo esto. Odiaba que hubiese perdido su virginidad así, tener su cuerpo, usado por un hombre que había pasado los últimos seis meses jurando protegerla. Qué irónico. _Él _tenía que ser el que la hiciera sentir tan usada. Ella hundió su cabeza más profundo en la almohada mientras envolvía las cobijas más fuertemente a su alrededor. No quería tratar más con este dolor, esta pena. No pudo contener más su llanto de miseria, afortunadamente en ese mismo momento Zarbon se fue.

Una vez que Zarbon se fue Vegeta lentamente se giró hacia Bulma. Otra vez vio las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se enroscaba en una pequeña esfera con las cobijas envueltas a su alrededor como protección. Él no sabía lo que sentía después de esto, no sabía si la había lastimado, y si esa era la causa de sus lágrimas. O si era la cicatriz emocional que estaba causándolo. Por todo lo que sabía era molesto. Pero una cosa era clara para él, y era que no podía dejarla a menos que se lo pidiera. Hizo esto, fue el que la tomó contra su voluntad, fue quien robó su pureza, su inocencia, su virginidad. _Él_. Qué amarga era la ironía. Predicaba a sus compañeros Saiyajín sobre lo importante que era su honor, su orgullo. Cómo forzarte a una mujer, una niña, era una desgracia para su pueblo. Y ahora mírenlo; quién la tomó últimamente? Quién le robó lo que luchó proteger? Se sentía plagado por la vergüenza, pero sabía que al menos tenía que saber que no la había dañado. Titubeante, Vegeta regresó a la cama y se sentó junto al roto caparazón de una niña que había dejado. "Mujer." Susurró Vegeta no encontrando más apropiada la palabra niña.

Lentamente Bulma abrió sus llorosos ojos mientras levantaba la miraba hacia el único hombre con quien había estado tan íntimamente. Quería gritar y rogarle devolverle lo que sabía nunca podría, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue mirar sus ojos y vio el arrepentimiento y la preocupación. Claramente no estaba tratando con esto mejor que ella, y de repente sintió culpa en ser la causa de eso. Conocía su honor, sabía que debía sentirse tan sucio y desgraciado como ella en ese momento. Y una parte de ella encontró consuelo en esa mutua miseria. Bulma secó sus lágrimas mientras se sentaba lentamente, aunque aún con las cobijas fuertemente envueltas a su alrededor. Por un momento capturó sus ojos y los dos le permitieron a sus ojos hablar lo que las palabras nunca podrían. Ambos vieron lo mal que el otro se sentía sobre esto, pero ambos sabían lo inocente que era el otro. Fueron víctimas de las circunstancias y actuaron en la única forma posible en el momento.

Bulma se sonó mientras levantaba su mano y la envolvía en su cuello y halaba su cuerpo hacia él. Quería consuelo, y estar cerca a él le traía eso. Entonces retiró las cobijas a su alrededor y las envolvió alrededor del suyo. Luego se recostó llevándoselo a la cama con ella. Vegeta la siguió mientras juntaba sus cuerpos desnudos bajo el calor de la sábana, necesitaban consuelo esa noche. Necesitaban que la culpa y el disgusto se desvanecieran, y sintieron algo de alivio haciendo lo más inocente que podían. Se recostaron juntos y se permitieron un hombro para que el otro llorara, lo cual hicieron en silencio o en voz alta esa noche.

------

"Príncipe Vegeta… Príncipe Vegeta!" Nappa llamó en la puerta.

Bulma y Vegeta gimieron, despiertos mientras Vegeta volteaba y gritaba. "Qué demonios quieres Nappa!"

"Dónde demonios has estado? Se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando para nuestra misión mañana!" respondió Nappa.

"Ya salgo." Siseó Vegeta mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama.

"Una cosa más, Señor." Persistió la molesta voz de Nappa.

"Qué?" Gruñó Vegeta, enfermándose verdaderamente de todo ese interrogatorio.

"Radditz y yo no hemos visto a la mujerzuela desde anoche, y nada de su trabajo ha sido hecho." Siseó Nappa enojado de que sus planes de matarla hubiesen sido pospuestos.

Vegeta miró a Bulma por una reacción, pero todo lo que vio fue su cabeza baja. Esto lo perturbó inmensamente considerando que bajo circunstancias normales habría saltado y maldecido al calvo gigante hasta que su rostro igualara su cabello por llamarla una mujerzuela. En vez, continuó mirando hacia abajo. "La tuve trabajando hasta tarde anoche Nappa… Ahora regresa a tu entrenamiento." Gruñó Vegeta con un tono mortal, para hacer a Nappa alejarse de la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez que Vegeta sintió alejarse el ki del hombre regresó a la mujer junto a él. Aún estaba mirando bajo, y caída de hombros lo suficiente para hacer a una persona preguntarse si aún tenía una columna. Otra vez estaba perdido de palabras. No era un hombre con el que pudieras discutir sus 'sentimientos', y luego hacer un sincero análisis de la situación. No podía tratar con emociones, anoche fue agotadora como fue, y nunca era alguien para consolar. En vez era un hombre de acción, así que decidió actuar.

Rápidamente Vegeta colocó una mano en la espalda de Bulma y la otra bajo sus piernas y la levantó de la cama y comenzó a cargarla al baño.

Le tomó un minuto a Bulma darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero cuando lo hizo una mirada de pánico cubrió su rostro. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Vegeta frunció mientras ella se tensaba. Debería saber que él no haría nada para lastimarla. "Relájate mujer, necesitas una ducha." Dijo él simplemente mientras la bajaba en la bañera.

"Vegeta, no creo…"

"Entonces no creas." La interrumpió él mientras cerraba la cortina y tomaba una barra de jabón. "Confías en mi mujer?" preguntó él mientras miraba su decepción.

Bulma dudó un momento, pero últimamente asintió en acuerdo mientras daba un paso hacia él.

"Bien." Él sonrió mientras se detenía bajo el agua haciendo aplanar su cabello bajo la presión. "Ahora ven aquí." Dijo él extendiendo una mano.

Bulma sintió una sonrisa cruzar su rostro mientras tomaba su mano. "Sabes que con tu cabello así… Te ves calvo." Dijo ella riéndose.

Vegeta sólo la miró ante su insulto, pero tuvo que admitir que era mejor que esa mirada depresiva que lo enfermaba. Vegeta entonces tomó su mano y la giró para que estuviera bajo el agua junto a él. Amaba cómo su cabello se alargaba y ondeaba cuando se le unió bajo el agua.

Intentó concentrarse mientras llevaba su mano a su abdomen. La sintió temblar al primer contacto, pero se relajó cuando lo sintió tomar la barra de jabón y lentamente comenzar a enjabonar su estómago en movimientos circulares. Ella se relajó mientras él trabajaba por su estómago hasta justo bajo sus senos, y luego hacia su baja espalda y luego arriba hacia sus hombros y cuello.

Vegeta sintió una genuina sonrisa cruzar sus rasgos cuando la sintió relajarse bajo su caricia. Luego movió la barra de jabón hacia el frente de su cuello y luego hacia su pecho. Se inclinó en su oído y le preguntó suavemente. "Puedo ir más allá?" Queriendo su consentimiento para tener el placer de sentir otra vez sus amplios montículos.

"Aahunnn." Gimió ella mientras le permitía a su espalda caer contra su pecho para permitirle mejor acceso. Él sonrió mientras llevaba la barra a sus suaves senos. Saboreó el gentil gemido que liberó al contacto, y luego observó intensamente cada agitación suya. Aunque podría haber extendido más el proceso no quería que pensara que estaba intentando tomar ventaja de ella así que bajó por su cuerpo una vez más.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas y comenzó a enjabonarla desde sus tobillos hacia sus muslos. Fue extra gentil cuando alcanzó sus muslos internos, los cuales abrió para darle mejor acceso. Vegeta se tomó un momento para inhalar la esencia de su sexo de la noche anterior. Habría sentido temblar sus piernas ante el intoxicante aroma si no estuviera arrodillado. Sin embargo, se detuvo ante su entrada cuando supo que se amargaría por tener más contacto. Entonces se levantó para ver sus temblorosos rasgos. "Terminado." Susurró él haciéndola abrir sus ojos y mirarlo con una expresión casi lujuriosa en su rostro.

Bulma le sonrió antes de envolver una mano alrededor de su cuello y llevar suavemente su rostro hacia ella. Gentilmente colocó un suave y lento beso en sus húmedos labios antes de separarse y destellarle sus grandes ojos azules. "Gracias." Susurró ella, esperando que esa palabra fuera suficiente para explicarle exactamente lo mucho que esto significaba para ella sin ser muy emocional con él.

Él asintió simplemente entendiendo mientras cerraba el agua y retiraba la cortina.

Bulma lo miró confundida un minuto cuando hizo eso. "Qué… Qué hay de ti?" preguntó ella preguntándose por qué no se había aseado.

Vegeta sólo sonrió evitando la pregunta mientras miraba para agarrar una toalla. Movió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que sólo había una. "Supongo que tendremos que compartir." Dijo él simplemente mientras agarraba la toalla y halaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y comenzaba a secarlos a ambos. Bulma sonrió cuando sintió su calor envolverla. Una vez que los secó adecuadamente envolvió la toalla en ella y regresó a la habitación.

Bulma lo siguió, se recostó contra la puerta del baño y observó mientras lentamente comenzaba a vestirse. Amaba la forma en que su traje spandex lograba ajustarse perfectamente a cada músculo suyo. Fue suficiente para hacerla querer gemir deleitada. Una vez que Vegeta se vistió completamente volteó para verla aún mirándolo, casi en trance. Él sonrió mientras comenzaba a colocarse sus guantes y caminar hacia ella. "Mujer?" preguntó él mientras ella sacudía su cabeza al notar lo cerca que estaba.

"S… Sí?" preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Espero que te ocupes de todo lo que perdiste ayer y todo para hoy." Dijo él con una sonrisa cuando la vio fruncir sus ojos. 'Mucho mejor.' Pensó él casi aliviado.

"Bien." Ella intentó enmascarar su rabia cuando lo observó destellar esa sexy sonrisa antes de voltear para irse.

------

Tarde esa noche Radditz y Nappa habían regresado temprano de su entrenamiento, mientras Vegeta se quedaba para reponer el tiempo que había perdido. Ambos hombres notaron algo extraño sobre el príncipe ese día. Era mucho más fuerte que antes, asumieron porque la fuerza Saiyajín se incrementaba después de la derrota. Pero también hubo algo más que los perturbó. Tenía un extraño aroma en él. Definitivamente casi era la esencia de una mujer, pero quién? No reconocían este olor, aunque ambos tuvieron que admitir que era muy atractivo. Se preguntaron si podrían darle una probada después, sin embargo, había asuntos más importantes que tratar en ese momento. Con Vegeta fuera, Nappa y Radditz decidieron que era tiempo de tener un poco de acción cuando encontraron a su esclava de cabello azul durmiendo en el sofá. Ambos hombres lamieron sus labios mientras decidían quien iba a tenerla primero. Después de seis sesiones de piedra, papel o tijera, Radditz ganó la primera oportunidad. Él sonrió mientras se arrodillaba, había esperado por esto un tiempo, y planeaba saborearlo. Inmediatamente fue por su camisa pero antes de que pudiera removerla, saltó lejos de ella como si fuera venenosa.

"Qué pasó Radditz?" preguntó Nappa confundido.

Radditz sólo le asintió para que hiciera lo mismo. Nappa se encogió mientras se arrodillaba y olía la dominante esencia que provenía de ella. También se alejó mientras miraba a su compañero Saiyajín. "Ella… Ella tiene el aroma que Vegeta cargaba." Se ahogó Nappa.

Ambos hombres fruncieron. "Maldito!"

Fue por esa fuerte objeción que Bulma se despertó y se sentó. Se asustó cuando vio a Nappa y a Radditz mirándola furiosamente. "Qué?" preguntó ella mientras los miraba un poco preocupada.

Radditz sólo la miró antes de mirar a Nappa. "Esto es ridículo… él habla sobre honor y nos detiene de tenerla, y luego va y la viola. Maldito hipócrita!?"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, cuando no pudo imaginar cómo lo sabían.

"Toda esa basura del honor y---" murmuró Nappa.

"Oye!" Objetó Bulma mientras regresaba a los hombres a la realidad. "Vegeta no me violó!"

Los hombres miraron a Bulma. "No mientas mujerzuela! Pudimos oler tu aroma sobre él."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. 'Así que por eso fue que no se aseó, quería que ellos olieran mi aroma en él?' Asumió ella intentando entender por qué fue. "Miren, idiotas." Ella inmediatamente se regresó al punto en mano. "Nunca dije que no dormí con él, sólo dije que no me violó."

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos un minuto. "Dormiste voluntariamente con él?" Radditz casi ríe ante la absurdez de ese concepto.

Bulma de repente sintió que una dominante sensación defensiva la envolvió. "Sí!" siseó ella. "Él es inteligente, y sexy, y leal, si ustedes tontos no lo han notado! Es cien veces el hombre que son ustedes bebés llorones! Tiene más honor y dignidad por la que ninguno de ustedes idiotas podría esperar!"

Radditz de repente fue dominado por una rabia mientras levantaba su mano para golpearla, pero nunca hizo contacto cuando sintió una mano agarrándolo. "Suficiente Radditz." Gruñó Nappa.

Bulma abrió sus ojos confundida mientras se preguntaba por qué lo detuvo, cuando técnicamente los insultó. "Fuera de aquí." Le gruñó Nappa. Ella no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces mientras se apresuraba lejos de ellos, por primera vez agradecida con Nappa.

"Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" preguntó Radditz enfurecido mientras retiraba su mano.

"No seas idiota Radditz." Nappa miró al hombre. "Vegeta no es tonto, si dejó su aroma en él entonces fue por una razón. Sabes lo posesivo que es. Quería dejar muy claro que es su mujer, y sólo su mujer. Si continuabas con ese golpe, te hubieras ganado un tiquete a la próxima dimensión."

"Eso sería cierto." Vegeta sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación, después de haber escuchado casi toda la interacción.

"Por qué demonios no nos dijiste?" Siseó Radditz enfurecido.

Vegeta se encogió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación. "Como dijiste Nappa… Ella es mi mujer, y sólo mía… No olvides eso." Entonces Vegeta abrió la puerta y tranquilamente entró dejando a los dos hombres celosos afuera para maldecirlo.

Una vez que Vegeta entró a su habitación encontró a Bulma ya situada cómodamente a un lado de su cama. Avanzó hacia ella y cruzó sus brazos muy acusador, "Qué crees que estabas haciendo mujer?"

Bulma sonrió antes de mirarlo inocentemente. "Bueno, eres el que decidió dejarlos _oler _mi _aroma_ sobre ti, y piensan que somos pareja… sólo estoy manteniendo las apariencias."

Vegeta movió su cabeza. "Pequeña manipuladora." Dijo él en una voz juguetona antes de que se cambiara y entrara en la cama.

"Bueno, sabes lo que dicen…" Ella bostezó mientras se acomodaba en el extremo de la cama, por primera vez agradecida de que no tuviera que dormir en el piso. "De tal amo tal esclavo." Ella rió antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir. Vegeta la siguió pronto después preguntándose lo que iba a hacer con esta mujer.

------

Cuando Bulma despertó a la mañana siguiente otra vez encontró la cola de Vegeta envuelta a su alrededor. 'Qué extraño.' Pensó ella. 'Supongo que le gusta abrazar algo.' Ella intentó mover físicamente su cola, pero tan pronto la tocó escuchó a Vegeta liberar un profundo y gutural ronroneo.

Bulma retiró su mano en shock un momento. 'Tienes que estar bromeando.' Gritó su mente. 'Su cola es un punto erótico!' Ella entonces necesitó confirmar su teoría mientras lentamente comenzaba a consentir su cola. Ella observó cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a su caricia, sin embargo, cuando se excitó mucho, y sus caderas comenzaron a empujar supo que tenía que detenerse. Fue después de ese momento cuando dejó de consentir que su agarre finalmente se aflojó. Rápidamente ella salió de la cama y observó cuando su cola casi se dispara tras ella como si la detuviera de dejarlo. En realidad lo encontró lindo. 'Supongo que debí haber descubierto eso después de anoche.' Pensó ella cuando todo su cuerpo tembló al recordar lo que se sintió tener esa cola dentro de ella.

Luego decidió tomar una rápida ducha y vestirse antes de que él despertara, lo cual Vegeta hizo mientras estaba en la ducha. Él abrió sus ojos para sentirse portando una dolorosa erección. 'Cómo demonios obtuve esto?' se preguntó él mientras se levantaba dolorosamente. Entonces levantó su cola hacia su nariz y pudo oler su intoxicante aroma en ella. Él frunció. Dormir con ella en la habitación era lo malo suficiente, en la misma cama era aún peor. No supo si podría esconder su fuerte deseo por ella mucho más.

"Príncipe Vegeta." Un golpe llegó a su puerta.

Vegeta caminó y la abrió para ver a Nappa llevando un trozo de papel. "Tenemos los detalles de nuestra misión, Señor. Parece que nos iremos un mes."

Vegeta le arrebató la nota y luego le tiró la puerta en la cara de Nappa. Era un plan para purgar un planeta a treinta mil años luz, un viaje redondo de dos semanas. Vegeta frunció. El planeta estaba estimado a tener algunos ki grandes así que una semana había sido designada para la purga.

Una parte de Vegeta estaba aliviada, esto eliminaría su pequeño problema con la mujer en su ducha. Por supuesto una misión de purga con una dificultad estimada de una semana, nunca es algo de esperar, pero bajo las circunstancias lo haría. Unos minutos después Bulma salió de la ducha y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Vegeta entró y tomó una. Bulma pensó al principio que estaba enojado con ella por algo, pero cuando salió en armadura y un rastreador supo distinto.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó ella.

"Me voy por un mes o más a una misión de purga." Dijo Vegeta simplemente mientras terminaba de ponerse sus botas.

Bulma frunció. "Un mes. Qué voy a hacer hasta entonces?"

Vegeta se encogió. "Mantenerte fuera de problemas." Dijo él simplemente mientras agarraba una pequeña bolsa de provisiones y volteaba para irse.

"Bueno espera un minuto." Llamó Bulma antes de que pudiera. Vegeta se volteó y observó mientras caminaba hacia él. Ella colocó una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras le permitía una mirada final a su cremosa piel blanca, sensuales labios rojos, y profundos ojos azules antes de irse. Luego Bulma gentilmente depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de retirarse. "No te hagas matar, sí."

Vegeta sonrió. "Como si alguien pudiera matarme."

Luego Bulma lo observó irse mientras se preguntaba por qué cuando los tres hombres que odiaba y despreciaba a su primera llegada se iban, la hacían sentir como si fuera a llorar.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm???? Me pregunto qué podrá ser? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo descubriremos lo que pasa con la misión, y lo que pasa cuando Bulma está 'sola en casa.' Pero, no voy a decir más… veo el próximo capítulo…


	9. Algo para Aliviar el Dolor

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9: Algo para Aliviar el Dolor

------

Habían pasado dos meses y Bulma no había escuchado nada de los Saiyajín. Para ser honesta amaba la ausencia de Nappa y Radditz, pero de alguna forma lograba encontrarse extrañando a Vegeta. Asumió que era alguna atadura emocional al hombre con el que había perdido su virginidad. Había escuchado que sentimientos así ocurrirían, pero durante el último mes comenzó a pensar que era algo más. Estaba teniendo problemas para dormir y durante el día constantemente estaba distraída, encontraba que Vegeta siempre estaba en su mente e incluso su cuerpo. Algunas noches mientras yacía en su cama aún podía oler su aroma, y recordaba lo que se sentía tenerlo envuelto a su alrededor. Continuamente comenzaba a sentir un familiar dolor en su entrepierna, y todo le aclaraba que su cuerpo no había tenido suficiente de él.

Finalmente recibió algunas noticias de lo que había pasado de Zarra una tarde cuando estaban almorzando. "Mi hermano estaba maldiciendo esta mañana sobre tener que irse a otra misión de purga."

"Misión de purga? Ha estado de regreso por el último mes." Se preguntó Bulma confundida, aunque no molesta del todo.

"Bueno, se supone que no iba a ir en esta, algo sobre limpiar el 'desastre' que hicieron los monos, como lo puso él."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Qué significa eso?"

"Bueno." Zarra se inclinó para que nadie pudiera escuchar. "Aparentemente los Garchianos a los que fueron a matar los Saiyajín, resultaron ser mucho más letales de lo que Freezer imaginó. Aparentemente uno de los Saiyajín fue asesinado durante la misión y los otros dos fueron hechos prisioneros. Zarbon tiene que ir a recuperarlos y a terminar la misión."

"Sa… Sabes cuál de ellos fue asesinado?" Bulma tragó intentando no temblar.

"No." Zarra movió su cabeza. "Pero sé que no fue Nappa, porque él fue el que envió la transmisión."

Bulma sintió el temor correr por sus venas. Zarra notó lo pálida que se puso y la miró confundida. "Qué pasa, pensé que te animaría que una de esas bestias esté muerta."

Bulma asintió. "Lo estoy, sólo… no me siento muy bien, creo que necesito descansar un poco." Murmuró ella antes de salir del comedor dejando a Zarra preguntándose qué era todo eso.

Cuando Bulma regresó a su habitación su rostro estaba cubierto con lágrimas. Si sus sentimientos antes eran confusos, fueron claros después de esto. La posibilidad de su muerte fue más que suficiente para sentirse enferma. Cuando llegó a esta nave no tenía nada. Su planeta fue destruido, su familia y amigos estaban muertos, y estaba sentenciada a ser una esclava sexual. No tenía nada por qué vivir, la muerte en realidad comenzó a sonar atractiva. Pero eso cambió. Nunca fue obligada a hacer para lo que fue destinada, en vez fue protegida, y aún más de lo que comenzó a sentir, como si tuviera alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

Llamar amor lo que notó desarrollarse sería ridículo. Tenía diecisiete años y él era un _insensible _asesino. Pero lo que sentía por él parecía desafiar la lógica. La forma en que podían discutir con tal pasión y fuego, y luego la forma en que podría ser tan gentil con ella, tan protector. Bulma se dijo que era tan joven e ingenua para entenderlo, pero su corazón le decía diferente.

Bulma envolvió fuertemente las cobijas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras secaba sus lágrimas. "Por favor que estés bien, Vegeta… Te necesito." Susurró ella antes de calmar su desconsolado estado y finalmente caer dormida.

------

Vegeta estaba sentado en su nave espacial con apoyo vital después de que Zarbon lo hubiese tirado adentro. Nunca antes había fallado una misión, pero nunca antes había peleado con personas como los Garchianos. Eran una raza fuerte y poderosa. Sus técnicas de pelea eran diferentes a nada que haya visto antes. Mataron a Radditz como si fuera nada, y luego con sólo un leve esfuerzo derrotaron a Nappa y a él. Fue tirado en una celda por dos semanas antes de que viera a Zarbon aparecer con su condescendiente mirada sobre él. Por supuesto Zarbon no estaba en gran forma, los Garchianos debebieron haberle dado una verdadera batalla, sin embargo, debió haberlos derrotado, porque aquí estaba, dejando un infierno por otro.

Por supuesto al infierno al que iba tenía un resquicio de esperanza. Vería a su pequeña mujercita de cabello azul otra vez. Ella fue lo que lo mantuvo vivo los últimos días. Constantemente pensaba en ella, soñaba con ella, esperaba por que ella estuviera esperando por su regreso. Imaginó el apasionado escenario donde pasaría la puerta y ella correría a sus brazos y rasgarían la ropa del otro y apasionadamente se devorarían toda la noche. Sin embargo, recordó de repente que su deseo era unilateral, y que lo que más podía esperar sería una tierna mirada y un suave abrazo. Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió que eso sería suficiente.

Fue después del regreso a la nave de Freezer, que Vegeta logró recuperar la mitad de su fuerza. Pudo salir de su nave espacial y regresó con su propia fuerza a su habitación. Ignoró el ridículo que enfrentó y olvidó atender a su compañero Saiyajín; sólo quería regresar a su habitación. Quería verla.

Era medianoche cuando entró; Bulma ya estaba dormida interesadamente en su lado de la cama. Él sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a ella. "Me extrañaste, pequeña." Susurró él mientras se quitaba su guante para tocar su rostro. Eran tan delicada contra su adolorido cuerpo. "Mujer." Habló suavemente mientras la observaba moverse. Ella gimió tranquilamente antes de levantar sus párpados. Él observó cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Vegeta." Susurró ella mientras se sentaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazaba amorosamente. "Estaba preocupada por ti."

Vegeta sonrió mientras la escuchaba hablar. Siempre amaba la forma en que sonaba su nombre de sus labios. Su sonrisa entonces se volvió más inocente mientras cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba su aroma. Siempre olía a lavanda, y siempre lo enloquecía. Él acurrucó su cabeza en su suave cabello mientras le permitía a su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo Bulma se separó de él mientras rascaba su nariz. "Hueles horrible."

Vegeta frunció ante cómo estaba arruinando su momento. "Bueno qué esperabas?" preguntó él un poco más irritado de lo que quiso sonar.

Bulma sólo le movió su cabeza mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño. Él la escuchó abrir el agua y luego salió. Tomó sus manos y lo guió al baño. "Necesitas un baño." Dijo ella simplemente mientras él retiraba lo que quedaba de su armadura. Ella bajó su traje a su cintura y luego se detuvo para cerrar el agua. "Entra."

Vegeta la miró de reojo. "Te das cuenta que una ducha es mucho más rápida que tomar un baño." Remarcó él mientras comenzaba a retirar sus botas.

"Lo sé, pero no es tan divertido." Ella sonrió mientras retiraba su camisa y luego sus pantalones.

Vegeta la observó sorprendido mientras también se desvestía. "Pensé que este era mi baño." Él sonrió mientras dejaba de desvestirse para esperar por una explicación.

"Oh lo es." Bulma imitó su sonrisa mientras alcanzaba detrás de su espalda y desabrochaba su brassier. Luego lentamente descartó la prenda mientras los ojos de Vegeta se fijaban en sus amplios montículos. Luego Bulma deslizó sus manos seductoramente a sus caderas y lentamente desvistió su cuerpo de la prenda final que estaba cubriéndola. Vegeta miró en completa alegría a la perfecta mujer frente a él.

Bulma sonrió ante su reacción mientras caminaba hacia él. Ella atrapó sus ojos con los suyos mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de su traje. Luego lentamente retiró su traje revelando el golpeado y muy excitado hombre frente a ella. Lentamente deslizó una mano por su cuerpo para levantarse a su nivel visual. "Es mi turno de bañarte." Susurró ella mientras entraba en el agua y se deslizaba bajo las pulgadas de calor.

Bulma extendió sus brazos hacia el príncipe para guiarlo. Lentamente entró en el agua y se sentó entre sus muslos. Bulma separó sus piernas recibiéndolo completamente y agarró sus hombros para hacerlo recostar. Vegeta dejó escapar un relajado gemido mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre sus dos suaves senos. Luego envolvió su cola tiernamente alrededor de su muslo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió contento, se sintió como si finalmente tuviera algo para aliviar su dolor.

Bulma sonrió mientras sentía desvanecer algo de sus tensiones. Lentamente subió y bajó sus dedos por sus brazos con una mano mientras la otra mano jugaba con su cabello. Bulma nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de tener a alguien de vuelta como lo hizo en ese momento. Por semanas había temido que hubiese perdido a la única persona que la mantenía viva. La esperanza de ver su deliciosa sonrisa la hacía regresar aquí todos los días en espera de su regreso. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba aquí nunca quería dejarlo ir. Sintió como si pudiera quedarse así una eternidad.

Los dos permanecieron tranquilamente en el abrazo del otro por dos horas. Cada uno en silencio por un rato para descansar un poco, pero ninguno quería dejar al otro. Ambos querían esto, necesitaban esto, y no iban a dejarlo ir por nada.

"Vegeta." Bulma finalmente suspiró rompiendo las horas de silencio.

Vegeta suspiró mientras hablaba. Asumió que quería terminar esto, y no quería escucharlo. "No hables mujer." Dijo él perezosamente. "Arruinarás esto por mi."

Bulma movió su cabeza mientras se recostaba otra vez. "Sólo iba a preguntar por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo."

Vegeta frunció cuando lo mencionó. "Tuvimos problemas." Dijo él simplemente. "Asumo que tú no tuviste ninguno?" Preguntó él parcialmente para cambiar el tema y fuera de preocupación.

Bulma supo que quería dejar el tema así que se quejó. "Aparte de tener un leve ataque de gripe he estado bien."

"Gripe?" Preguntó Vegeta confundido. "Cómo demonios obtuviste una patética enfermedad como esa?"

"No lo sé." Se encogió ella. "Posiblemente sólo de estar agotada."

"Agotada?" Vegeta rió ante la absurdez. "De qué? Todo ese incansable trabajo que haces?"

Bulma comenzó a reír ante lo ridículo que probablemente sonó para él. "Lo digo en serio… Me tenías preocupada." Dijo ella con toda sinceridad.

"Realmente." Vegeta sonrió mientras cambiaba de posición para quedar ojo a ojo sobre ella. "Qué te preocupó? Que nunca verías mi apuesto rostro otra vez?"

"Bueno, es agradable ver que tu ego aún esté intacto." Intentó Bulma inocentemente.

Una vez que el leve humor terminó un incómodo silencio cayó sobre los dos. Por un tiempo simplemente se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, de alguna forma logrando ganar una especie de consuelo con eso. Sin embargo, la pausa se volvió demasiada cuando Bulma rompió su mirada. "Yo… creo que debes descansar un poco."

Vegeta suspiró mentalmente, pero asintió en acuerdo. Lentamente se levantó del agua y luego le extendió sus manos para ayudarla también. "Gracias." Susurró ella mientras los dos salían del agua. Bulma agarró la toalla primero y sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus rasgos. "Sólo una otra vez." Rió ella mientras se giraba hacia él. "Te secaré primero." Susurró ella mientras colocaba la toalla en sus hombros y lentamente comenzaba a secar el agua de su húmedo cuerpo. Bajó por su pecho y luego se movió alrededor de su espalda usando movimientos muy lentos, casi en forma masajeante. Ella cayó de rodillas mientras bajaba la toalla por la parte trasera de sus muslos y lentamente la movía hacia el frente otra vez. Comenzó a subir la toalla por sus piernas hermosamente esculpidas hasta que llegó a sus caderas. Rápidamente levantó la mirada expectante para ver una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando en vez, vio una apariencia mucho más inocente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se veía como si estuviera esperando, esperando algo.

Vegeta sintió su cuerpo debilitarse mientras ella pasaba la toalla sobre él. No podía creer cuán dolorosamente estaba reaccionando su cuerpo a ella. Temía que pudiera perder el control si mantenía esto, pero no quería preocuparse. Quería relajarse en el momento y aceptar el placer que le ofrecía, aún si fuera sólo por unos segundos recibiría su caricia. Él cerró sus ojos y saboreó cada suministro suyo.

Bulma sonrió cuando supo lo que necesitaba. Podía ver la dura erección de Vegeta rogando ser tocada. Ella sonrió cuando recordó que estaba en deuda con él por su pequeña maniobra de cola la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Quería pagar su deuda. Llevó la toalla a su endurecida erección y lentamente trazó círculos alrededor de su punta. Sonrió cuando repentinamente dejó escapar un gemido al primer contacto. Decidió entonces continuar asumiendo que tenía su aprobación. Continuó al tomar su miembro entre su pulgar y dedo medio y luego lentamente deslizó sus dos dedos por toda su extensión mientras la suave toalla rozaba gentil contra su exceso. Ella podía escuchar su respiración incrementarse rápidamente y se saboreó. De repente quiso más. Quería sentirlo contra su mano desnuda. Dejó caer la toalla y colocó la palma de su mano contra el centro de su rigidez. Luego lentamente cerró sus dedos a su alrededor y simplemente se sentó sintiendo su calor pulsando en su agarre. Comenzó a sentirse poderosa, como si tuviera el control sobre alguien como nunca lo tuvo antes. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, quería escuchar su gratificación verbal.

"Vegeta." Gimió ella mientras lo soltaba y se levantaba a nivel visual con él.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos y de repente sintió que el placer que alguna vez estuvo sintiendo le fue negado. Observó mientras esos ojos azules encontraban los suyos llenos de lujuria. "Mujer." Gruñó él. "No quiero… que… juegues conmigo." Dijo él sin aliento.

Bulma llevó su palma a su mejilla y sonrió. "Yo no quiero jugar." Dijo ella honestamente. "Quiero que esto sea real, Vegeta… Yo… yo quiero que me hagas el amor."

Vegeta cerró sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Él nunca antes había hecho el amor. Fornicado, maltratado y follado y una cantidad de otros términos 'rápidos', pero nunca había hecho el amor. Simplemente no sabía si podría. No sabía si su corazón aún estaba vivo en él, pero sintió que si nada de eso era, ella podría encontrarlo. Él la levantó en sus brazos y la cargó hacia la cama. Luego la acostó gentilmente bajo él mientras lentamente llevaba sus labios a su cuello y comenzaba a besarla suavemente.

"Vegeta, espera." Bulma lo detuvo. "Yo… quiero terminar lo que comencé." Dijo ella con una traviesa sonrisa.

Vegeta sonrió mientras asentía y rodaba sobre su espalda. Cruzó sus manos y las colocó detrás de su cabeza mientras giraba sus ojos hacia ella. "Has tu peor esfuerzo." Requirió él esperanzado.

"Lo intentaré." Susurró ella seductora mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hacia abajo para estar cómodamente acostada de estómago entre sus piernas. Causalmente dobló sus rodillas y cruzó sus pies queriendo continuar su inocente juego de seducción. Ella posicionó su cabeza directamente sobre su punta mientras soplaba levemente sobre él para probar su sensibilidad. Vegeta liberó otro gemido dándole sólo una pequeña prueba de lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces sonrió mientras decidía no hacerlo esperar más. Notó los ojos de Vegeta sobre ella y decidió jugar un poco con su atención. Seductoramente sacó su lengua y luego rozó su pene levemente. Ella sintió sacudirse un poco su cuerpo y todo en lo que pudo pensar era que quería más.

Bulma lo tomó lentamente y por completo en su boca. Estaba asombrada de lo delicioso que sabía. Todo lo que quería su lengua era tenerlo todo. Empujó su boca en él casi al punto de ahogarse, pero aún no era suficiente. Era muy grande. Entonces llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras deslizaba sus dos manos alrededor de su sexo interno, el cual estaba siendo tan innecesariamente rechazado. Ella continuó acariciando rápidamente mientras incrementaba la velocidad a la cual estaba chupando para acelerar su liberación.

Vegeta pensó que la sensación que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en el momento era una imposibilidad. Nunca había sentido gratificación sexual como esta, sin aún estar dentro de ella. Encontró incontrolables su respiración y gemidos mientras sus caderas comenzaban a empujar salvajemente necesitando más. No podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. "Mujer!" gritó él cuando el repentino rastro de su liberación llegó. Pudo sentir a Bulma beber su semilla cuando se desbordó dentro de su boca. Él cerró sus ojos un momento mientras trabajaba por controlar su respiración. Una vez que los abrió vio que ella estaba acostada sobre él lamiendo sus labios seductoramente.

"Mmmmm…" Ella gimió. "No tenía idea de que supieras así de bien." Ronroneó ella mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello lentamente.

"Mujer." Él respiró fuertemente. "Qué se te… ha metido?"

"Tú." Susurró ella mientras colocaba un simple dedo sobre sus labios. "He imaginado esto desde que te fuiste. Yo… quería dejarte sentir lo que hiciste por mi."

Vegeta frunció ante su admisión. "Mujer… Tú… no tenías que--" Su idea fue interrumpida cuando Bulma presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Apasionadamente corrió su lengua por su boca mientras lo distraía con el sabor de su propia semilla. No quería que dijera lo que sabía estaba por venir. No quería ninguna pena o arrepentimiento, quería esto, quería algo real, algo puro.

Ella retiró sus labios de los suyos mientras se separaba por aire. Sonrió cuando miró a su ya endurecido pene. "Parece que aún tengo trabajo que hacer." Ella lamió sus labios mientras lentamente deslizaba su cuerpo por su pecho y luego se posicionaba sobre él. Bulma gimió fuertemente mientras lo deslizaba dentro de ella. Comenzó sentándose derecha al principio, pero gradualmente comenzó a caer hacia adelante hasta que sus manos estuvieron presionadas contra su pecho perfecto necesitando apoyo para mantener su cuerpo en movimiento.

Para mucho disfrute de Vegeta, ella comenzó a mecer sus caderas atrás y adelante en una hipnotizante manera. Aunque estaba encontrando un poco difícil que realmente tuviera la audacia para tomar la posición dominante con él, y menos podía creer que estuviera dejándola. Pero una cantidad increíble de placer estaba produciéndose de sus movimientos así que difícilmente estaba en una posición para quejarse. Sin embargo, si pensaba que iba a dejarla tener toda la diversión estaba tristemente equivocada. Cuando ella llevó su cuerpo contra el suyo por apoyo él tomó la oportunidad para prestarle alguna consideración a sus senos terriblemente rechazados, lo cual disfrutó inmensamente. Llevó sus manos a cada uno mientras movía sus pulgares sobre los trocitos de sus endurecidos montículos. La escuchó gemir cuando comenzó a presionar más duro y rápido, en secuencia con lo cual Bulma comenzó a acelerar su paso acercando más sus liberaciones al extremo.

"Oh… Vegeta!" Gimió ella mientras sentía sus jugos caer sobre él provocando su propia liberación sintiendo a la frágil mujer colapsar completamente en su pecho. Él dejó salir un gemido después de escuchar su nombre haciendo eco en su cabeza luego de que ella liberó el hermoso sonido.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos mientras Bulma descansaba su cabeza en el cuello de Vegeta. Él rodó para salir de ella, pero Bulma lo detuvo. "No." Susurró ella. "Quiero más."

Vegeta rió levemente mientras rodaba sobre ella. "Acabo de llegar de una batalla mujer, a este paso serás mi muerte."

Bulma le sonrió. "Entonces moriremos juntos."

A Vegeta le gustó el sonido de eso. No sus muertes, sino estar juntos. No estaba seguro si lo que habían hecho o estarían haciendo era hacer el amor. Amor era un concepto que nunca le fue enseñado, o le importó. Sin embargo, sabía una cosa. Mientras recuperaba lentamente su fuerza y comenzaba a empujar en ella, supo que esta mujer iba a estar en su alma por mucho tiempo.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV:** Aw, parece que se llevan bien, pero como siempre en mis historias cuando las cosas comienzan a salir bien… Bueno, lo verán en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Un Peor Castigo

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10: Un Peor Castigo

------

Bulma despertó la mañana siguiente para ver dos ojos negros sin fondo mirándola. Ella sonrió cuando recordó los eventos de anoche. "Buenos días." Susurró ella mientras besaba su mentón.

Vegeta le sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. "Sí lo son."

"Apuesto que puedo pensar en una forma para hacerla mejor." Ella lamió sus labios. "Qué tal una ducha?"

Vegeta asintió, gustándole mucho la idea mientras comenzaba a retirar la cobija. Luego se agachó para levantar a Bulma cuando Nappa entró precipitado por la puerta. "Príncipe Vegeta tenemos que--" Él se paralizó cuando vio al muy desnudo par envuelto en el otro. Nappa sonrió malvadamente preguntándose exactamente lo que sería tener _eso_.

"Nappa!" siseó Vegeta mientras cubría a Bulma. "Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi habitación!"

Nappa bajó la mirada. "Lo siento Señor… Es sólo que Freezer mandó decir que nos espera en cinco minutos."

"Qué?" Vegeta apretó sus dientes imaginando que esto sólo podría tener que ver con su fallida misión. "Bien." Él intentó calmarse. "Estaré listo en cuatro." Gruñó él mientras Nappa tomaba eso como una señal para irse.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Bulma mientras envolvía las sábanas a su alrededor.

Vegeta la miró tristemente antes de caminar hacia su vestidor y sacar su uniforme. "La ducha tendrá que esperar." Dijo él rápidamente mientras se metía en su uniforme y luego agarraba un par de botas.

"Bueno… Está bien." Dijo Bulma simplemente mientras veía correr al hombre. "Entonces esperaré por ti."

Vegeta regresó a ella y haló su suave cuerpo hacia el suyo, llevando sus labios a los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión. "Regresaré pronto." Susurró él antes de dejar a Bulma un poco aturdida y preguntándose por qué se veía tan asustado.

------

"Lord Freezer." Vegeta y Nappa dijeron simultáneamente mientras se arrodillaban ante el lagarto.

"Buenos días, muchachos." Él sonrió mientras miraba a los aún golpeados hombres frente a él. "Escuché que tuvieron un momento difícil con mi pequeña misión para ustedes… Perder a Radditz y todo."

Ningún hombre respondió. Sólo podrían imaginar lo que significaba su fracaso.

"Hm… Nada que decir? Esperaba mucho. Entonces supongo que debo comenzar la cacería. NO me gustan los fracasos, especialmente cuando resulta que tengo que enviar a uno de mis manos derecha a limpiar el desastre… Así que creo que un castigo vendría bien." Freezer sonrió.

Nappa y Vegeta se prepararon para el golpe, pero no llegó. En vez, Freezer comenzó a hablar otra vez. "Ahora, como saben prefiero la muerte o una golpiza severa por un error como este… Sin embargo… Zarbon tuvo una idea mucho más deliciosa para su castigo."

Vegeta levantó la mirada con horror cuando Zarbon se pavoneó con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro. "Entonces qué, Señor." Preguntó Vegeta listo para escuchar lo que el enfermo bastardo tenía en mente.

Freezer sonrió mientras daba un paso hacia sus monos. "El querido Zarbon me ha informado que les ha gustado mucho cierta mujerzuela que les pasé hace meses."

Vegeta sintió como si un rayo de ki estuviera atravesando su pecho. Cualquier castigo que pudieran hacerle a él podría sobrevivir, pero para ella… "Escasamente me _gusta_ la pequeña perra." Gruñó Vegeta intentando negar el cargo.

"Bueno… Si es así o no apenas es el caso aquí, Zarbon fue el que tuvo que sacarlos de apuros idiotas, lo cual significa que el castigo debe ser a su favor. Como tal me ha informado que quiere que tu ramera ahora sea suya… Para ser honesto creo que no es mucho un castigo, pero es su elección." Despidió Freezer encontrando la mirada en el joven rostro del príncipe divertida por decir lo menos.

"La esperaré en mi habitación en media hora Vegeta… No la retraces." Él sonrió mientras él y Freezer se giraban y dejaban a los dos hombres, uno mucho más aliviado que el otro.

Tan pronto como se fueron Nappa secó su entrecejo. "No puedo creer eso! Ni golpiza ni nada! Sólo deshacernos de esa molesta y bocona perr--" Antes de que Nappa pudiera terminar su oración un puño fue directo a su estómago cuando Vegeta se giró para encararlo.

"Creo que has dicho suficiente." Luego Vegeta agarró la garganta del hombre y lo lanzó al piso antes de regresar a sus aposentos.

------

"Debo decir Zarbon." Freezer sonrió divertido mientras los dos hombres observaban la interacción desde las sombras. "Cuando me dijiste que el príncipe mono había encontrado a alguien por quien preocuparse, pensé que era una broma, pero la expresión en su rostro… Oh Zarbon… Fue mejor que cualquier golpiza que pudiera darle!" Freezer rió con sus maniáticas carcajadas.

"Confíe en mi Lord." Zarbon se unió al hombre con victoria. "La mirada en su rostro después que vea el número que haré con la chica… será mil veces peor… Este será un día para recordar." Zarbon sonrió triunfante mientras se dirigía directo a su habitación para prepararse para su interludio.

------

Bulma estaba acostada tranquilamente en la cama cuando Vegeta entró. Ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella. "Bueno, eso fue ráp--" Ella se paralizó cuando vio la oscura mirada en sus ojos. "Qué… qué pasó?"

Vegeta no respondió mientras se sentaba junto a ella y llevaba su cálido cuerpo a su pecho. "Necesito sacarte de esta nave, mujer."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "A mi? Por qué yo?" Ella se separó de él lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos. "Qué está pasando?"

Vegeta tragó antes de mirarla. "Están alejándote de mi por mi derrota… estás siendo entregada a Zarbon." Vegeta dijo la verdad sin rodeos mientras perdía sus ojos.

"No!" Ella movió su cabeza luchando con sus lágrimas. "No ahora!"

"No tenemos tiempo para esto." Vegeta la detuvo de derrumbarse mientras la levantaba. "Necesitas dejar esta nave ahora. Vas a ser entregada a él en menos de media hora."

Bulma se sonó cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos levantarla. No quería aceptarlo, pensó que era una especie de pesadilla, aunque una pesadilla que sabía se haría realidad cuando miró sus ojos. Podía ver exactamente lo que quería hacer. Quería pelear, quería protegerla, pero ahora no podía. No era lo fuerte suficiente. No tenía esperanza contra Zarbon mucho menos con Freezer. Todo lo que podía hacer por ella ahora era ayudarla a huir, y todo lo que ella podía hacer por él ahora era detenerlo. "No." Susurró ella mientras tomaba sus manos. "No me voy."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. "Mujer esto no es una broma! Tienes alguna idea de lo que te hará!" Él casi grita. "No sobrevivirás la noche!"

Bulma sintió las lágrimas bajando de sus ojos mientras se rehusaba a apartar la mirada de la suya. "Sí, sé lo que me hará, pero también sé lo que te pasará si me voy." Ella intentó permanecer calmada mientras contenía sus sollozos al mínimo. "Por favor piensa en esto Vegeta, aún si por un milagro pudieras sacarme de esta nave Freezer me encontraría. Su flota es indetenible, estaría muerta antes de que estuviera a una milla, y lo sabes! No voy a poder huir de esto, e intentar ayudarme sólo te lastimará." Ella pausó mientras lentamente llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro. "Escúchame Vegeta. Me has salvado estos últimos seis meses, eso es más de lo que pudiera haber esperado vivir. Recibiste una golpiza sólo por protegerme, no te dejaré hacerlo más. No puedo dejarte protegerme esta vez."

Vegeta movió su cabeza incrédulo. "No puedes hablar en serio, mujer! Si crees que dejaré que esto pas--"

"Por favor Vegeta." Ella lo interrumpió mientras se acercaba más a él. "Eres la única razón por la que caminé en esta nave por los últimos seis meses sin tener heridas cubriendo mi cuerpo. Eres la única razón por la que duré tanto tiempo, y no he hecho nada a cambio, es hora que haga algo por ti."

"Esto no!" protestó Vegeta mientras por primera vez en su vida sentía lágrimas bajando por su rostro. "No puedo vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo lo que te hará!" Su voz de repente cayó ante la idea mientras caía de rodillas. "Moriré primero."

"No lo harás." Ella movió su cabeza enojada mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. "Si mueres quién vengará a tu pueblo? Quién detendrá a Freezer de tomar a otro niño de ocho años y hacerlo hacer todo su trabajo sucio? Qué lo detendrá de esclavizar otra virgen de dieciséis años como una ramera!"

"Bulma…" Vegeta susurró por primera vez usando su nombre. "No soy un libertador. Soy un hombre egoísta cuya única preocupación es--"

"Prometerme hacerlo." Ella terminó su idea mientras lo obligaba a mirarla. "Prométeme que no harás algo estúpido. Prométeme que mi muerte será la única esta noche."

Vegeta la miró con nada sino dolor. No podía creer que esta mujer estuviera dispuesta a morir de forma agonizante sólo para no verlo sufrir. Qué hizo él para merecer esto? Qué hizo él para ser digno de esa mirada de afecto que estaba ofreciéndole siendo sus últimos minutos de vida sin dolor? No podía encontrar más palabras, parecían inútiles en ese momento. La única respuesta que pudo darle en ese momento fue un beso. Él haló su tembloroso cuerpo tan cerca como si la hiciera una parte de él. Todo lo que pudo pensar era cómo pudo haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera sentir así por él, alguien que pudiera hacerlo sentir. Nunca conoció a alguien que se preocupara lo suficiente para hacer eso. De repente sintió que esta era la última vez que lo haría. "Lo prometo." Susurró él petrificado mientras la sentía alejar su cuerpo del suyo.

"Creo que mi tiempo casi se acaba." Ella intentó sonar fuerte mientras se levantaba y tomaba una ropa y se vestía tan rápidamente como pudo.

Vegeta miraba vaciamente hacia adelante mientras Bulma se colocaba frenéticamente la ropa y secaba sus lágrimas. Ella quería decir algo, quería decirle algo memorable y lleno de sentimiento, pero no pudo. Apenas tuvo suficiente fuerza para detenerse de correr hacia él y rogarle aliviar todo el dolor, todo lo que pudo hacer fue irse. Y lo hizo cuando se precipitó de su habitación dejando al príncipe Saiyajín aprender por primera vez en su vida lo que es el verdadero dolor.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV:** Oh la angustia! Me encanta! Vegeta mantendrá su promesa? Bulma realmente tendrá que entregarse a Zarbon? Ahora, sé lo que todos están pensando, se lanzará sobre Zarbon y se transformará en Súper Saiyajín sobre el trasero verde del bastardo… Bueno, me temo que no, nunca he sido _así _de predecible! Pero el próximo capítulo es aún de más angustia y drama! Oh… no puedo esperar! Estoy pensando…


	11. Como Debe Ser

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS**

(_Surviving Together_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11: Como Debe Ser

------

Lentamente Bulma entró a la habitación de Zarbon con horror. Apenas pudo entender lo que estaba reservado para ella pero intentó fortalecerse cuando de repente estuvo cara a cara con la verde pesadilla de hombre. "Bueno… Bueno… Bueno… Parece que nuestro momento finalmente ha llegado." Él sonrió mientras salía de las sombras y se acercaba a ella. "Debes estar tan excitada de no tener que ser tocada más por una criatura tan repugnante como Vegeta." Él ronroneó mientras deslizaba su mano por sus caderas hacia la costura de su camiseta. "Comenzamos?" Dijo él menos como una pregunta de lo que sonó.

Bulma sólo lo miró con puro odio en sus ojos; no iba a darle la satisfacción de ver sus lágrimas o su miedo. Sin embargo, Zarbon sólo encontró la fuerte defensa aún más atractiva cuando no pudo esperar más. Lentamente comenzó a halar su camiseta sobre su cabeza, todo el tiempo muy cuidadoso de sentir cada curva en el camino. Él gimió excitado mientras bajaba sus manos frente a su pecho y se detenía después de colocar una mano en cada seno. "Muy bonito." Susurró él mientras Bulma encontraba un punto vacío en la pared y continuaba mirándolo, completamente inexpresiva. Zarbon sonrió ante su silencio, cuando sabía que pronto la habitación estaría llena con sus gritos. Imaginó que comenzaría lento con la débil criatura antes de moverse hacia la verdadera diversión.

Él bajó su mano a su apretado estómago y se detuvo en sus pantalones. Bulma podía sentirlo comenzar a retirar la prenda, pero de repente se detuvo en sus caderas. Alarmada llevó sus ojos a la mirada del hombre bestia frente a ella. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo lo vio retroceder un paso, mientras sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca y nariz. Bulma abrió la boca, retrocedió y lo observó caer a un lado. Lo próximo que Bulma vio fue a Zarra sobre el cuerpo de su hermano con una simple lágrima en su ojo.

"_Mier eian!_" gruñó el hombre en una lengua que Bulma no entendió, mientras miraba a su hermana con una mezcla de dolor y furia.

Entonces Zarra se arrodilló junto a su hermano y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. "_Mier hius ie wetusaesom iex oe imaiasn akiea, kie las mier evebten inaie ie wetusaesom jsuak._" Zarra habló con rabia goteando en su voz mientras sacaba un arma que se veía como una daga en forma de dragón.

Bulma observó incrédula mientras lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por los ojos del insensible hombre. Luego ella desvió sus ojos tan pronto como vio a Zarra llevar la daga a su garganta. No podía mirar cuando casi pudo escuchar el profundo corte de la hoja en su cuello. Se paralizó cuando pensó que podría desmayarse del shock por lo que estaba pasando, cuando sintió la mano de Zarra en su hombro.

"Toma." Dijo ella rápidamente mientras le alcanzaba a Bulma su camiseta. "Necesitamos salir de aquí."

Bulma se giró hacia su amiga con una lágrima en su ojo. "Lo siento mucho Zarra… Sé… Él… él era tu hermano." Bulma intentó no sonar repugnante, estaba enferma de odio por el hombre, pero en deuda por la defensa de su amiga.

Zarra permaneció otra vez con los ojos llorosos y miró a Bulma que estaba colocándose su camiseta. "Era un monstruo." Dijo Zarra fríamente mientras miraba el cadáver, y luego la daga en su mano. "Merecía morir como un traidor." Explicó ella fríamente.

"Pero… cómo?" preguntó Bulma mientras regresaba sus pantalones a su cintura. "Tú… dijiste que tu ki era casi tan débil como el mío."

"Lo es; usé puntos de presión. Así es como la mujer de mi planeta sobrevive. Todas sabemos cómo paralizar a nuestros hombres, con sólo el toque de un dedo. Y una vez que sus ki son llevados a nada, una daga para él es tan letal como una lo sería para ti. Esa es la muerte de un traidor. Morir impotente sin honor, eso es lo que merece por su vida de atrocidades, junto con sus crímenes contra ti." Zarra miró a la temblorosa mujer y frunció mientras miraba una última vez el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. "No debí haber esperado tanto tiempo." Zarra tomó un respiro para permitir que la realidad descendiera sobre ambas antes de recordar que no podían desperdiciar más tiempo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Ir a dónde?" preguntó Bulma mientras regresaba a la realidad. "Cómo podemos salir de aquí sin ser atrapadas?"

"Tengo acceso al transporte personal de mi hermano… Nadie preguntará dos veces cuando nos vayamos. Y para cuando alguien note que está muerto estaremos muy lejos. Así que necesitamos salir de aquí ahora." Zarra intentó explicar mientras regresaba su daga a su bolsa y caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Está bien." Bulma asintió mientras comenzaba a seguir a su amiga. "Pero espera." Bulma se detuvo de repente. "Nosotras… no podemos irnos todavía, yo… tengo que encontrar a Vegeta… Y--" Antes de que Bulma pudiera terminar su oración prácticamente estaba siendo sacada de la habitación por Zarra.

"No hay tiempo, Bulma." Dijo Zarra apurada mientras comenzaban a correr por los corredores.

"Pero Zarra, no me iré sin él!" protestó Bulma mientras se detenía completamente.

"Bulma!" Zarra se enojó. "No tienes opción."

"Pero--" Antes de que Bulma pudiera protestar una vez más casi estaba siendo arrastrada a la bahía de acoplamiento.

"Lady Zarra." Un guardia se agachó con increíble respeto al momento que llegó el par. "Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Bulma decidió posponer su discusión temporalmente mientras observaba trabajar a Zarra. "Me gustaría usar el transporte de mi hermano. He estado con desesperada necesidad de relajarme, y mi hermano ha ofrecido su nave para mi uso. A mi amiga y a mi nos gustaría salir inmediatamente."

El hombre asintió de inmediato en aceptación de esto mientras las guiaba a las dos a un hangar. "Es todo suyo mi Lady." Él se agachó mientras abría la entrada a la nave.

"Gracias." Ella sonrió coqueta antes de que las dos abordaran calmadamente. Tan pronto como la puerta fue cerrada Zarra se sentó en el asiento del piloto y encendió el motor apurada, pero tan pronto como lo hizo Bulma no pudo morder más su lengua.

"Zarra! Realmente estoy agradecida de que mataras a tu bastardo hermano y hayas salvado mi vida pero, no puedo irme sin Vegeta!"

"Error Bulma." Gimió Zarra mientras continuaba encendiendo la nave. "Si Vegeta se nos une Freezer lo sabrá, y no lograríamos llegar a una milla antes de que nos derribe o peor." Ella pausó cuando el motor de la nave arrancó. Se detuvo un momento mientras miraba a su amiga. "Tenemos que irnos ahora." Y con esa triste idea Bulma saltó reluctante a su asiento cuando sintió que la nave comenzó a moverse. Intentó sentarse derecha mientras se aferraba a la vida.

El transporte salió a velocidad récord mientras Zarra establecía un curso para un planeta que estuviera a un mes de donde salieron. Nunca se sintió tan agradecida por el cuidado que ponía el soldado que mantenía la nave. Totalmente llena de combustible y en perfecta forma estimó que podrían hacer el viaje sin problema. Sin embargo, cuán impresionante era la nave parecía irrelevante cuando vio a su amiga completamente deprimida. "Bulma…" Ella comenzó lentamente mientras se giraba a la desconsolada mujer.

Bulma miró a su amiga con la imagen de dolor y pérdida en sus ojos. "Pero… pero él no sabrá lo que me pasó, Zarra."

"Él ya sabe, Bulma." Comenzó Zarra lentamente mientras miraba el repentino brillo de esperanza que se disparó por los ojos de su amiga. "Cómo crees que descubrí lo que mi hermano iba a hacerte?" preguntó Zarra esperando que juntara las piezas.

"Él… fue contigo? Pero te odia!" preguntó Bulma con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

"Lo sé." Zarra rió al reflexionar en la interacción. "Tienes un demonio de hombre. Para él 'rebajarse' a pedirle ayuda a la hermana de su mortal enemigo fue un salto del tamaño del ego de Freezer para un hombre como él… Realmente lo destruiste."

Bulma nunca quiso abrazarlo tanto como lo hizo en ese momento. "Entonces… Entonces si él sabe… Nosotras… vamos a encontrarlo o algo, verdad?" preguntó ella con esperanza latiendo en su corazón.

Zarra se tranquilizó mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga. "Escúchame niña." Comenzó ella mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la temblorosa mujer. "Necesitas entender lo que esto significa, Bulma. Puedo haberte salvado de mi hermano, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer… Conozco un planeta al que puedo llevarnos fuera del alcance de Freezer. Podemos establecernos en un lugar donde no seremos encontradas. Podemos comenzar vidas nuevas… Pero… Pero Bulma tienes que entender que Vegeta no puede ser una parte de eso. Me pidió cuidar de ti Bulma. No sabe a dónde vamos y no planea encontrarnos. Es la única forma de mantenerte, mantenernos a salvo."

Bulma sintió más lágrimas bajar por su rostro mientras su temperamento sacaba lo mejor de ella. "Entonces… Entonces eso es?! Terminamos! Tener una vida agradable!?!" Ella siseó mientras se levantaba comenzando a pasearse frenética mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello con angustia.

"Lo siento." Susurró Zarra. "Pero así es como deber ser."

Bulma se paralizó mientras se giraba hacia su amiga. 'Debe ser'. Ella cerró sus ojos un momento mientras regresaba a sentarse. Miró los ojos de su amiga y se sintió obligada a admitir lo que nunca habló. "Lo amo Zarra…" Ella dijo las palabras en un tranquilo y atontado tono, aunque lleno de arrepentimiento. "Nunca se lo dije."

"Él lo sabía." Zarra intentó consolar mientras halaba a la joven en sus brazos. "Y no hay duda en mi mente de que él sintió lo mismo."

"No quiero vivir sin él." Gimió Bulma completamente deprimida mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Susurró Zarra arrepentida. "Has vivido mucho para rendirte ahora."

'He _sobrevivido_ por él.' Pensó Bulma completamente derrumbada mientras levantaba sus hinchados párpados y miraba las estrellas. Cada parte de ella se destrozaba ante la idea de que este fuera el final, ella continuando con una nueva vida, él olvidando su existencia. Así era cómo debía ser su vida? Alcanzar la paz y luego perderla. Aprender a sentir, y a amar otra vez, y luego perderlo. No quería creer eso. Quería creer que esto no era el fin, que ella lo vería otra vez. Ella sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus labios. De alguna forma sabía que lo haría.

------

Vegeta permaneció mirando por la ventana en la que había visto a Bulma mirar tantas veces. Se preguntó dónde estaba para entonces. Esperaba que años luz lejos o al menos bien allá del territorio de Freezer. Nunca se había tragado su orgullo como lo hizo cuando le pidió a Zarra ayudarlo. Sin embargo, el orgullo que perdió al pedirle era poco comparado a lo que habría perdido si no, él la habría _perdido_. Él sonrió ante lo noble que era. Estaba dispuesta a morir para salvarlo. Cerró sus ojos ante la idea. Nadie en su vida había estado dispuesto a hacer eso por él. Sabía por qué hizo esto. Sabía que sin importar cómo terminara esto habría tenido que perderla, pero saber que estaba viva en algún lugar era soportable, saber que estaba muerta por la fuerza de Zarbon era más aterrorizante que una golpiza de Freezer.

No sabía lo que pasaría ahora. Imaginaba que Freezer pronto aparecería en su puerta, pero de alguna forma no estaba preocupado. Podría _sobrevivir_ lo que sea que le esperara porque sabía que _ella _estaba a salvo. Y eso lo mantendría vivo, porque de cierta manera sabía que vería a su mujercita azul celeste otra vez.

------

Fin

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ha… ha… No comiencen a maldecir! Ese sólo es el fin de la primera parte. Planeo que van a ser al menos dos partes más, y estoy contemplando una tercera parte, pero veremos como va.

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, como bien lo dice LGV este es el fin de la primera parte, sé que es un poco triste pero habrá que esperar a la segunda parte para saber qué le aguarda el futuro a nuestra pareja favorita… jeje… Personalmente quiero agradecer a Saiya Elite, Marin Lucero Chiba, la Xupe, Natty, Cecilia, LadyJ07 (que fue el motor de todo esto), mmmmm, tal vez se me escapen muchos nombres más pero este agradecimiento también va para todas las personitas que me han apoyado con sus reviews o sin ellos y que siempre han estado pendientes de esta historia y de mi… Muchas gracias por estar ahí para animarme… esto es por y para ustedes y me alegra enormemente que les haya gustado y por supuesto su interés…

Les recomiendo que estén pendientes para la continuación de esta linda trilogía y de muchas otras historias de LGV… realmente vale la pena leer todos sus trabajos… A ella muchas gracias por su permiso y espero haber quedado a su altura en cuanto a la traducción…

Mil besos y abrazos para todos… y hasta pronto!!!


End file.
